Invisible
by Mimix-Xera
Summary: Harry a un jumeau, tout le monde pense que Nick est celui qui a survécu. Harry est mis de côté, que va-t-il se passer? Harry se battra-t-il pour un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui et qui ne se préoccupait pas de son sort? Dumbledore et les Potter vont-ils se prosterner à ses pieds? Que se passera t-il lorsque le monde s'apercevra qu'il était celui qui a survécu ? Snarry/slash TRAD
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici une reprise de la traduction d'Invisible que vous connaissez peut-être déjà.

La précédente traduction n'ayant pas été continuée depuis plus d'un an (au 09/06/2015) je me lance. Je ne reprends pas la précédente traduction de l'autre personne car je ne fais pas du plagiat. C'est son travail et je le respecte. Et j'ai envie aussi de faire le mien. Je ne suis pas bilingue ni une professionnelle donc il se peut que je fasse quelques erreurs. Vous pouvez m'en faire part, mais s'il vous plaît rester dans le respect d'autrui, merci.

Si vous souhaitez lire l'autre traduction il suffit de chercher la fiction au même nom sur fanfiction.

J'ai demandé plusieurs fois la permission de traduire à l'auteur mais elle ne répond pas. Si jamais elle me demande de stopper j'arrêterai.

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas mais est celle de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, je ne suis que la traductrice ! Elle compte actuellement 100 Chapitres.

Auteur : DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Résumé : Harry a un jumeau, tout le monde pense que Nick est celui qui a survécu. Harry est mis de côté, que va-il se passer? Harry se battra t-il pour un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui et ne se préoccupait pas de son sort? Dumbledore et les Potter vont-ils se prosterner à ses pieds? Que se passera t-il lorsque le monde s'apercevra qu'il était celui qui a survécu lors de cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween tant d'années auparavant? Snarry/Slash TRADUCTION

Parution : 1 chapitre par semaine.

Bêta : Tsunade Senpuu

* * *

Invisible

Chapitre 1

L'attaque de Lord Voldemort et Nick Sirius Potter, un Héros

C'était un jour animé en ce 24 Octobre 1981, car il était temps pour Lily Potter née Evans, ses deux enfants et son mari d'aller se cacher. C'était stressant pour eux car ils n'aimaient pas se cacher alors qu'il y avait une guerre. Cependant, James et Lily devait le faire pour le bien de leurs enfants.

Les enfants passaient avant eux, c'était juste honteux qu'ils ne puissent pas faire autrement. Remus, Peter, Sirius, et Dumbledore leurs avaient dit au revoir avant d'avoir lancé le sort de Fidelas et qu'il ne disparaissent ainsi de leur vue. Ils étaient convaincus que Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas être capable de ne pas faire de mal à leurs enfants.

Il y a un an et seulement trois mois auparavant, Lily avait donné naissance à des jumeaux au sein de Poudlard.

Le premier né s'appelait Nick Sirius Potter, Sirius Black était son parrain. Il était né le 31 Juillet à 11h35. 25 minutes après, son jumeau venait au monde.

Le second jumeau s'appelait Harry James Potter et Sirius Black avait été nommé, encore une fois, parrain. Il était né au moment où le septième mois touchait à sa fin. L'heure de sa naissance était fixée à 23h55, une innocente erreur de Poppy Pomfrey parce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait fait interruption dans l'infirmerie.

Peter Pettigrow était devenu leur gardien du secret, et il n'était pas surprenant que celui-ci soit excité. Il ne pouvait pas attendre afin d'aller donner la nouvelle à son Lord, qui serait content de lui.

Alors, sans plus tarder, il parti plus tôt en prétextant qu'il allait voir sa mère. Peter était devenu un Mangemort il y a un an, espionnant pour le tout puissant Lord Voldemort, son Maître et Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Repaire actuel de Lord Voldemort

"Mon Seigneur, je suis le gardien du secret des Potter !" dit Peter, ses yeux étincelant de malveillance et non sans une petite quantité de suffisance. Il était sûr que maintenant son seigneur allait le favoriser, surtout après avoir livré les Potter sur un plateau d'argent.

Il haïssait le fait qu'il n'avait pas été nommé parrain de l'un des enfants, haïssait le fait que ses amis aient pitié de lui, assez pour être leur ami.

Son seigneur avait vu en lui son pouvoir, son utilité et pour une fois il avait été remarqué pour lui même. Non comme l'ami presque invisible de James Potter. On ne demandait jamais son avis lors les réunions de l'Ordre. Il ne regrettait pas ses actions du tout, et il serait même content de les livrer encore.

Il avait même un plan lorsque les Potter seraient tués car il n'avait pas de doute que Sirius viendrait à lui. Comme Sirius Black serait bientôt le seul à savoir qu'il était le gardien du secret, il s'assurait que Black pourrisse à Azkaban.

Tout le monde le sous-estimait, et c'est ce qui provoquera leur chute.

"Excellent ! Maintenant dit moi pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à me le dire ! Ils ont déjà été sous le sort Fidelas depuis une semaine ! gronda Voldemort. Il le savait parce que Severus Snape, son autre espion à Poudlard, lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Qu'ils étaient allés se cacher, ce qui le contrariait. Bien que Snape ne savait pas au juste qui était le gardien du secret, ce qui était insignifiant.

"Je suis désolé Maître, je suis désolé !" dit Peter en pleurnichant face au puissant sorcier. Pourquoi le Lord n'était pas content ? Pourquoi était-il si mauvais ? Il n'avait pas imaginé cette réaction là.

"Donne moi l'adresse !" siffla Voldemort, fatigué des pleurnicheries du traître. Mais il était utile, il devait accorder que le rat avait beaucoup de crédit. Et en prenant le garçon malodorant et pleurnichard cela avait été une bonne décision après tout.

"Les Potter doivent se trouver au numéro 12 Godric's Hollow." balbutia rapidement Peter. Où était la gloire promis par son seigneur ? Pour la façon dont il avait été précieux ? La récompense pour sa loyauté ? Il n'aimait pas quand son Maître était furieux contre lui.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire tout de suite, mais il avait des plans en marche. Comme dire au revoir à sa mère ; malgré tout il aimait vraiment sa mère. Elle l'avait toujours fait passer en premier, mais pour un grand garçon il n'était tout simplement pas assez. Voir ses amis avoir des filles et avoir une famille avait eu des conséquences néfastes pour le garçon laid.

"Bien. Reste ici et attends moi pour y retourner. Tu seras généreusement récompensé." dit Voldemort.

Comment Voldemort ne pouvait pas être heureux ? Il venait juste de recevoir les Potter sur un plateau d'argent ! Avoir l'unique réel menace en son pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas laisser les mômes vieillir. Mettant sa cape, le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit avant quoique ce soit ou quiconque ne puisse le stopper. Laissant Peter Pettigrow profiter, dans une petite mesure, des éloges qu'il avait reçu.

Peter avait eu tord, son Maître était content de lui ; il ne voulait tout simplement pas le montrer tant qu'ils n'étaient pas mort. Alors il deviendrait son bras droit, Snivellus serait mis de côté.

Snape pouvait bien espionner Dumbledore, mais c'était bien lui qui avait apporté les Potter, donc il serait le numéro un du seigneur des ténèbres. Tout le monde l'enviera, même Lucius Malfoy, le paon qui se pavanait, sera rétrogradé vers le bas, au numéro quatre au lieu de trois.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, Halloween, 31 octobre 1981

"Les Potter doivent se trouver au 12 Godric's Hollow" dit Voldemort, provoquant de nul part, l'apparition de la maison. Souriant avec satisfaction, il ouvrit la porte en la détruisant avec sa baguette et sourit encore plus quand il entendit la panique dans la voix de James Potter. Il allait profiter de cette attaque comme jamais. Décidant de ce qu'il allait faire, il lança un Stupefix à James Potter.

Il voulait le garder en vie, de toute façon il en avait seulement après les gamins. Il voulait savourer de voir les Potter complémentent dévastés parce que leurs stupides petits garçons seraient morts.

James esquiva le sort et les sortilèges commencèrent à pleuvoir pendant que Lily montait en courant les escaliers. Le père de famille se prit soudainement les pieds dans l'un des jouets de ses enfants. La chute au sol fut la dernière chose qu'il se rappela puisque Voldemort saisit cette opportunité pour envoyer une nouvelle fois le Stupefix.

Cette fois il atteignit sa cible et James Potter tomba, sans défense, sur le sol. Le supposé meilleur Auror de sa division avait été battu par Voldemort sans que celui-ci n'eut besoin de forcer. Voldemort décida de récompenser Peter pour sa loyauté et de laisser le rat le tuer quand il aurait fini.

Malheureusement, Evans devait rester en vie puisqu'il l'avait promis à Snape. Snape était trop utile pour se permettre de le perde, s'il voulait la rousse il pouvait l'avoir. Peut-être qu'il avait une potion pour elle, qui sait ? Dans tout les cas il les emmènerait avec lui. Il jeta encore un autre sort, pour ligoter le corps, ainsi il ne pourrait pas se relever si la stupéfixion ne tenait pas.

"James !" hurla Lily angoissée, craignant qu'il soit mort puisqu'elle avait entendu un corps tomber au sol.

Voldemort hurla le sort de destruction, espérant à moitié qu'elle soit derrière la porte qui explosa en petits morceaux, lui dévoilant la silhouette recroquevillée de Lily Potter. Elle essayait, en vain, de protéger ses enfants du mal qui était dans leur maison.

"Livre moi les gamins et tu auras la vie sauve" dit Voldemort. Il aimait jouer avec l'esprit de ses victimes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle survivrait et qu'elle serait donner à son ancien meilleur ami comme un jouet.

"Jamais ! Pas mes enfants ! Prenez moi à la place, s'il vous plaît prenez moi mais pas mes enfants !" S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié !" cria Lily en face de Voldemort, dans l'espoir qu'il laisse ses enfants tranquille. Elle s'utilisa comme bouclier humain afin de ne pas laisser Voldemort regarder ses fils et mieux encore pour ne pas laisser ses enfants voir le mauvais sorcier.

"Pousse toi, stupide Sang-de-bourbe." gronda Voldemort, sa patience déclinant.

"Non ! Pas mes bébés, s'il vous plaît, non, prenez moi ! Tuez moi à la place" supplia-t-elle.

"Stupefix ! " Hurla Voldemort. Il l'avait fait, après tout, pour garder sa promesse à son Mangemort. Ainsi, il le garderait sous son contrôle.

Lily tomba inconsciente, incapable d'entendre ou de voir quelque chose, coupée du monde.

"Avada Kedavra !" fut crié et la lumière verte de la mort illumina toute la chambre.

Voldemort fut trop surpris pour penser à s'esquiver quand le sort rebondit sur lui. Son âme fut arrachée de son corps qui brûlait en cendres. Une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté le parcouru. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans un corps physique, il fuit dans un hurlement d'agonie.

* * *

Poudlard école de Sorcellerie et de Magie

Les Mangemorts tombèrent de partout, serrant leurs avant bras de douleur. Ils savaient que quelque chose était arrivé à leur seigneur.

Peter, qui avait vu la marque de son Seigneur presque entrain de disparaître, transplana immédiatement à Godric's Hollow. Il vit James couché à terre, immobile, probablement mort, et entendit les enfants pleurer.

Il fuit la scène quand il entendit une moto rugir au loin, en supposant que c'était la moto de Sirius Black qui venait déjà. Se transformant en rat, il descendit dans les égouts, se demandant comment les choses avaient si mal tourné. La prophétie avait alors dit vrai, à seulement un an et trois mois un enfant avait défait Voldemort.

Bien sûr, l'autre espion serrait lui aussi son bras sous la douleur atroce. C'est la nuit et Severus Snape était évidement endormi. Dès qu'il vit que la marque disparaissait, il courut aussi vite qu'il put auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Il devait l'informer des événements, d'une manière ou d'une autre Voldemort était probablement blessé ou mort. La marque du seigneur n'était maintenant plus que de faible contour, comme si quelqu'un avait dessiné au crayon sur lui, non plus un tatouage fait d'encre.

En faisant irruption dans la pièce, il fut content que le vieux fou soit encore éveillé. Alors sans plus tarder, il lui dit, pas même essoufflé par sa course des donjons au bureau du directeur. Il était peut-être juste un Maître des Potions mais il n'était pas sans ressource pour autant.

"Il a disparut Albus ! La marque n'est pas complètement parti bien qu'elle le soit un peu." dit Severus, ses yeux élargit sous le choc. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à survivre à la guerre, l'espionnage était un métier dangereux après tout. Il montra son avant bras gauche à Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait que regarder en état de choc, sachant pour la prophétie lui aussi.

Craignant que quelque chose soit arriver aux Potter, il dit rapidement.

"Je vais voir s'ils vont bien, n'ai pas peur Severus, c'est finit. Prévient Minerva et réunis tout le monde dans le Grand Hall. Il y a beaucoup à célébrer ! Ils le méritent, même tes Serpentards !" dit Albus en souriant légèrement.

"Oui, Albus, tout de suite." dit froidement Severus, comme s'ils n'avais pas reçu l'information qu'il voulait depuis des années. Il était quelque peu inquiet à propos de Lily, cependant tant que rien n'était dit, il refuserait de le montrer.

Albus créa un portoloin à partir d'un des nombreux détecteurs de magie noir présent sur ses étagères. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que le portoloin et il devait y aller aussi vite que possible.

Malheureusement, il n'arriva pas dans la maison mais sur la route. Avec une vitesse qui paraissait impossible pour un homme de cent quarante ans, il arriva rapidement à Godric's Hollow. La porte était arrachée de ses gonds, mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que James et Lily paraissaient aller bien. Un de leurs enfant était dans leurs bras et ils le regardaient grandement soulagé.

"Lily ! James ! Tout va bien ?" demanda Dumbledore concerné tout en marchant vers eux.

"Nick a défait Voldemort." dit Lily, encore choquée. Le soulagement dans ses yeux vert était flagrant.

Elle avait été si proche de perdre ses enfants... Elle se sentait comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait pour constater que ses enfants étaient bien morts. C'est en voyant Dumbledore ici qu'elle réalisa les événements, mais surtout qu'ils avaient tous survécu.

"Êtes-vous sûr ?" demanda Albus renfrogné. Nick était le premier né et il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Harry. Il était né en dernier et clôturait la "fin du septième mois". Cependant, il ne voulait pas, bien sûr, remettre en confiance le jugement de Lily. Après tout, elle avait été sur place et avait tout vu. Peut-être que Nick était suffisamment dans les conditions pour clore la "fin du septième mois".

"Oui, Albus" répondit Lily catégoriquement.

"Il semble qu'il soit l'enfant de la prophétie alors, mes chers. Les années à venir ne vont pas être très faciles pour le petit." dit Albus doucement. Il essaya d'arrêter de penser à l'entraînement de Nick mais il ne put faire autrement. Voldemort n'était pas mort car la marque n'était pas complètement partie.

"Qu'en est-il de Harry ?" demanda Albus après quelques minutes de silence.

"Il dort lui, mais Nick est trop terrifié pour dormir." murmura Lily, le regardant à la fois inquiet et comme si elle avait échoué.

"Ne soyez pas inquiet, je suis sûr qu'il ira bien. Prévenez moi par cheminette si vous ne parvenez pas à le faire dormir. Je demanderai à Severus de brasser une potion pour lui si tel est le cas, alors ne vous inquiétez pas" dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

"Vous le ferez ? Merci, Albus." soupira Lily, serrant contre elle, son fils tremblant. Il avait finalement arrêter de pleurer, même s'ils avaient fermé la cicatrice et l'avait guérit autant que possible. Harry aussi avait été guéri le plus possible. Mais elle était trop fière de son premier fils pour se débarrasser des marques que les jumeaux portaient. Il avait, après tout, détruit le Seigneur des ténèbres a l'age seulement un ans et trois mois.

* * *

Si seulement elle savait que Nick avait obtenu sa cicatrice lorsque la porte avait été soufflé de ses gonds par Lord Voldemort.

Si seulement elle savait que Harry avait été celui qui avait défait Lord Voldemort, tout aurait été différent pour cette famille.

Alors probablement qu'Harry aurait vécu une vie de prince au lieu d'un pauvre dans sa propre famille.

Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas destiné à la vivre, comme ils ignorèrent les pleurs de leur second fils.

Si seulement Dumbledore s'était plus renseigné au lieu de simplement accepter les dire de Lily.

Ils en viendraient à regretter plus tard ce qu'ils avaient fait, et d'ici là, ils ne seraient jamais en mesure d'inverser ce qui avait été fait.

* * *

Note de l'Auteur (N/A) : Gros merci à Snow Leopard Pash pour la correction de ce chapitre ! :)

Note Traductrice (N/T) : Voilà, chapitre terminé ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic autant que je l'ai aimé !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord merci ! Vous avez été nombreux à me lire et de partout dans le monde !

Ensuite je vais répondre ici à la personne qui me dit de demander la permission à l'autre traductrice :

\- Vu que je ne reprends pas son travail mais celui de l'auteur je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission à elle. J'ai déjà vu des fanfictions traduites par des personnes différentes ou des reprises, et donc non ce n'est pas nouveau !

Merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews d'encouragements, elles me donnent envie de continuer !

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Auteur : DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Beta : Merci à Tsunade senpuu :D

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'arrestation de Sirius Black – Croupton Sr. va trop loin

(Surtout ne jamais s'attirer les foudres d'Albus Dumbledore)

Sirius Black conduisait sa moto pour aller à la maison de Peter. Il était préoccupé depuis qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son troisième meilleur ami, comme il était supposé en avoir habituellement.

Il pensa que peut être Peter avait été attrapé par l'autre camp en premier, avant de s'apercevoir en entrant chez lui qu'il n'y avait pas de signes de lutte. Devenant de plus en plus suspicieux au fil des secondes, il remonta sur sa moto et se dirigea vers Godric's Hollow. Il savait que quelqu'un de proche d'eux les avait trahit en passant des informations depuis un an. Il avait suspecté Remus, mais maintenant...

C'est pourquoi il craignait le pire, et c'était dû à celui qui tenait la vie de son meilleur ami, sa femme et ses enfants entre ses mains : Peter Pettigrow.

Il se trouvait en vue de la maison de James et Lily. Il pâlit considérablement quand il vit la porte arrachée de ses gonds et James gisant sur le sol, mort. Avec un grognement de rage, il fit demi-tour et passa la reste de la nuit à traquer Peter Pettigrew. Il n'était pas le second meilleur agent de la division des Aurors pour rien. Cela ne posait pas de problème pour lui de traquer un rat et de l'exterminer.

Il accula enfin Peter dans une rue du Londres Moldu, comme le lâche effrayé qu'il était. Sirius commençait à lancer des sorts à distance quand Peter se mit soudainement à pleurer et crier à l'encontre de Sirius.

"Pourquoi Sirius, pourquoi !? Pourquoi as-tu trahis tes amis comme cela, pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu les aimais plus que ça. James était ton ami ! Pourquoi, Sirius ?" Hurla Peter, cachant son sourire malicieux derrière ses mains.

"Tu sais que je ne les ai pas trahi, tu l'as fait !" gronda Sirius en tirant sa baguette.

''Tu l'as fait Sirius, tu les as tué !'' cria Peter hystérique.

''Pourquoi tu...'' gronda Sirius en levant sa baguette.

Malheureusement, Peter avait sa baguette derrière son dos et avant que Sirius ne réagisse une explosion entoura Peter, tuant des Moldus innocents dans le lot. Bien qu'il y ait une brume rouge, Sirius vit Pettigrow couper son doigt, se transformer en rat (après l'avoir saluer sournoisement) et aller dans les égouts.

La seule chose que Sirius pouvait faire alors c'était rire.

Ce faible sorcier l'avait dupé si longtemps. Quel genre d'Auror était-il s'il ne pouvait pas trouver les mauvais sorciers ? Il ne se souciait pas pour les treize, ou plus, Moldus qui étaient autour de lui. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsque les Aurors vinrent pour lui. Il continua juste de rire, comme s'il était devenu fou. Ils le mirent dans une cellule du Ministère de la Magie. Sirius Black avait encore l'impression que la famille Potter avait périt cette nuit.

* * *

''Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec eux ?'' Demanda l'un des Auror.

Il avait capturé une bonne quantité de Mangemorts cette nuit, cependant, personne du cercle intérieur n'avaient été attrapé. Ils étaient les meilleurs pour se cacher et Karkaroff était l'un d'eux.

''Envoyez les tous à Azkaban.'' dit Croupton Senior. Son secrétaire, Mr Fudge, fut immédiatement d'accord avec lui.

''Êtes-vous sûr Monsieur ?'' Demanda un autre Auror qui était venu avec son partenaire.

''Oui.'' dit Croupton, le regardant comme s'il ne voulait pas être contredit.

''Quand, Monsieur ?'' demanda un autre Auror.

''Cette nuit. Vous pouvez le faire cette nuit, je vous en donne la permission'' dit Croupton Senior.

''Oui, Monsieur.'' dit l'Auror en hochant la tête puis parti.

''Partez ! '' aboya Croupton à l'Auror qui avait poser la question pour lui demander s'il était sûr.

''Oui, Monsieur.'' dit l'Auror, sursautant légèrement avant de partir.

''Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? Peut être un peu de café ? '' demanda Fudge.

Fudge était comme Peter, avide de pouvoir et pleurnichant devant le plus grand tyran de la cour de récréation. Il serait prêt à tout pour être le meilleur au yeux de l'homme.

''Oui, et quelques biscuits, aussi, avant d'aller en réunion.'' dit Croupton distraitement.

''Je serais de retour avec.'' geignit Fudge.

''Je ne peux pas attendre de prendre la relève.'' fut tout ce que Fudge murmura pendant qu'il versait le café et mettait les biscuits sur le plateau, tout cela avec la magie bien sûr. Il n'approuvait pas comment l'homme traitait avec les Mangemorts. Personnellement il pensait qu'ils méritaient le baiser des Détraqueurs, mais ils l'obtiendraient quand il les aurait tous jugé. Il voulait devenir le Ministre de la Magie. Il ne réalisa pas juste comment cela allait arriver vite.

''Cornelius ! ' cria Croupton impatient.

''Oui, Monsieur.'' répondit Fudge en venant avec le café et les biscuits.

''Amenez-moi le formulaire pour que je puisse signer la permission aux Aurors d'envoyer les Mangemorts à Azkaban.'' dit l'homme.

''Tout de suite, Monsieur.'' acquiesçât Fudge.

''Plus vite ! On a pas toute la nuit.'' dit Croupton.

Cornelius Fudge alla vers l'armoire où les papiers étaient rangés. La lettre A en gras majuscule le fit se sentir idiot comme s'il ne savait pas où c'était. L'ouvrant, il trouva le formulaire qu'il avait besoin et rapidement il le prit pour l'amener le plus vite possible à Monsieur Croupton.

''Apportez-moi une plume décente.'' exigea Croupton. Actuellement celle qui avait était juste une ordinaire et il en voulait une importante et spéciale. ''Et de l'encre aussi.'' ajouta Croupton après réflexion.

Fudge roula des yeux quand il ne pouvait pas être vu tandis qu'il obtenait l'encre noir qui avait des reflets rouges. Prenant la meilleur plume qu'il trouva, il mit le tout sur le bureau de son patron. Ayant finit de collecter tout ce que voulait Croupton, Fudge s'affala dans sa chaise. Il était crevé après avoir fait tout ce que l'homme avait demandé, comme toujours. Il avait l'habitude d'être à la maison en ce moment, mais l'homme était resté extrêmement longtemps ce soir.

''Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Monsieur, mais votre fils, Barty, est ici pour vous voir.'' dit une femme qui paraissait extrêmement nerveuse d'être là.

''Dit lui qu'il peut venir, mais juste pour une minute.'' dit Croupton, se remettant au travail.

''Oui, Monsieur.'' dit-elle, quittant le bureau en fermant les yeux et en remerciant Dieu, elle avait toujours son travail. La dernière personne qui l'avait fait avait été licenciée.

''Votre père va vous recevoir, Monsieur, vous pouvez y aller.'' dit-elle gentiment. C'était le fils de son patron après tout et il avait rien avoir du tout avec son son père, puisqu'il était agréable, gentil et beau.

''Merci, Madame.'' dit Barty en lui souriant.

''Je vous en prie.'' dit la femme en rougissant alors qu'elle retournait derrière la zone de réception.

''Père, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mère est folle d'inquiétude. Vous savez qu'elle est malade et son dernier souhait est que vous passiez du temps avec elle !'' râla Barty en marchant dans le bureau de son père, son visage crispé par la colère.

''Je serais bientôt à la maison.'' dit le Ministre de la Magie.

''Que s'est il passé ?'' demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

''Voldemort est parti grâce aux Potter. Leur fils nous en a débarrassé.'' dit Croupton.

''Quoi ? Parti pour de bon ?'' demanda Barty, palissant soudainement et drastiquement,il fut reconnaissant au Ministre de la Magie de ne jamais prêter attention à son fils donc il ne réalisa pas quelque chose n'allait pas.

''Non, il a pris des mesures pour s'empêcher de mourir.'' dit le Ministre, croyant ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il n'avait même pas perçu l'horreur dans la voix de son propre fils. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait rejoins Lord Voldemort, car il n'avait jamais obtenu l'attention, même une seconde, de son propre père.

''Bien, laissez tout le monde s'occuper de cette affaire et s'il vous plaît rentrez à la maison auprès de maman.'' dit le garçon, sa voix sonnant comme celle d'un enfant incroyablement jeune et non comme le sorcier bien adulte, et Mangemort en devenir. Il était facile pour tous de voir que Barty Croupton Junior aimait vraiment sa mère.

''Non, je suis débordé.'' dit le Ministre de la magie comme s'il refusait à son fils une sucrerie, alors qu'il suppliait son père d'aller voir sa mère mourante.

''Elle ne durera pas longtemps en s'inquiétant pour vous!'' hurla Barty furieux.

''Vas à la maison, je traiterais ça avec vous plus tard.'' lâcha le Ministre de la Magie.

''Je ne suis plus l'enfant de douze ans que vous pouvez contrôler, Père.'' gronda Barty furieusement.

''Rentres à la maison avant que je te fasses arrêter.'' claqua le Ministre, perdant patience.

''Bien, j'aurais voulu ne pas être votre fils.'' annonça Barty, partant du bureau. Il ne voulait pas être arrêter ou les Aurors auraient sans doute vu la maque, même effacée comme elle l'était, il était encore évident de voir ce que c'était.

* * *

Le Ministre de la Magie signa les formulaires avant de les envoyer. Un portoloin avait été ajouté, donc il savait les Mangemorts seraient partis avant le matin. Avec un soupir satisfait, il se rassit et profita tout simplement de son café. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison, juste pour voir sa femme en train de dépérir sous ses yeux. Elle était malade et n'en avait probablement plus pour beaucoup de temps, un paire de semaines, si elle avait de la chance. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le supporter. Sa femme avait été avec lui à travers toutes les épreuves, et avait été un véritable soutien.

''Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher votre manteau, Monsieur ?'' demanda Fudge.

''Non. Nous allons rester tard cette nuit. Je veux être assurer que les Mangemorts aient disparu avant que je parte.'' dit Croupton.

''Oui Monsieur.'' dit Fudge avec un froncement de sourcil. La petite partie où Croupton avait dit «nous» ne lui avait pas échappé.

Fudge s'était endormi dans un coin de la pièce près du feu. Croupton n'avait même pas réalisé que son secrétaire était en train de dormir. Il était trop profondément prit dans ses propres horribles pensées pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

''Monsieur !'' s'écria un Auror tout d'un coup.

Fudge fut réveillé en un instant, regardant son patron qui tournait jute la tête. Il fit comme s'il était éveillé et conscient de tout. L'Auror en question qui avait crié, entra.

''Oui ?'' demanda Croupton, agacé de s'être fait sortir de ses pensées.

''Les transferts pour Azkaban ont déjà commencé. Cinq d'entre eux ont été expédié au moment où nous parlons. Nous aurons besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires si les vous voulez tous partis pour le matin. Il n'y a pas assez d'Aurors en service en ce moment. James n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il est sous Fidelitas.'' dit l'Auror.

''Bien, vous serez payé en conséquence, rentrez chez vous après l'avoir fait.'' dit le Ministre de la Magie.

''Oui, Monsieur ! Nous allons finir tout de suite !'' convint l'Auror.

''Bien. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.'' Croupton congédia l'homme.

Juste à ce moment, le feu dans la cheminé flamboya en vert, la couleur pour quelqu'un qui arrive ou qui passe un appel de cheminette. Un homme dans une robe multicolore sorti sur le tapis du foyer. Ses yeux bleu étaient comme deux cristaux tranchants alors qu'il regardait Croupton avec déception. Il venait juste d'être prévenu par McGonagall de toutes les personnes, dont son espion Severus Rogue, avaient été arrêté.

Si quelqu'un pouvait réellement intimider Croupton Senior, c'était Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Note de l'Auteur (N/A) : Gros merci à Snow Leopard Pash pour la correction de ce chapitre ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Auteur : DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Beta : Merci à Tsunade senpuu :D

Chapitre 3

Le Sauvetage, l'Information, et les Erreurs

* * *

Bureau du Ministre de la Magie - Le Ministère de la Magie

L'homme connut comme Albus Dumbledore était venu par cheminette, son visage sombre de déception. Il avait toujours donné des conseils au Ministre de la Magie sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant c'était pas à cause de son égo ou parce ce que Ministre n'avait pas fait ce qu'il demandait qui dérangeait Dumbledore... non, c'était le fait qu'il les avait tous emprisonnés sans un procès. On avait donné illégalement à Karkaroff du Veritaserum et il avait dénoncé tous les noms des Mangemorts qu'il connaissait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait sût pour Severus Rogue et qu'ils l'avaient arrêté à Poudlard.

Ils voulaient tous les conseils du grand et puissant Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci avait une grande notoriété et du respect de la part des sorciers et sorcières du monde des sorciers. Il était bien connut qu'on avait offert le poste de Ministre de la Magie à Dumbledore mais que celui-ci avait refusé. Il était devenu le directeur de Poudlard à la place.. Avec tous les problèmes qu'engendre le poste, il avait encore à traiter avec les ministres rebelles qui pensaient qu'ils étaient au-dessus de la loi. Il était furieux contre le Ministre de la Magie. Comment osait-il emprisonner les gens sans procès ? Même s'ils étaient des Mangemorts, ils y avaient quelque uns qui avaient le droit d'avoir une deuxième chance dans la vie.

''Bartemius, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?'' Demanda Albus, sa colère contenue. La seule chose qui trahissait le fait qu'il était furieux était ses yeux. Ils étaient des blocs de glace froide et il manquait leur scintillement habituel.

''J'ai fait ce que j'aurais dût faire il y a longtemps et expédier tous les Mangemorts à Azkaban sans procès !" foudroya le Ministre Croupton. Il était toujours en colère après les paroles de son fils, sinon, il n'aurait pas utilisé ce ton avec Dumbledore. Il était, après tout, à la tête de l'organisme qui l'avait nommé ministre de la Magie en premier et il pourrait être aussi facilement enlevé comme il avait été nommé.

''Deux personnes que je connais sont innocents et sont dans les cellules de détention provisoire !" cassa Albus.

Il savait que Sirius Black était innocent et il l'appréciait. Mais l'homme pour qui il était le plus inquiet était Severus. Il aimait cette homme comme un fils et celui-ci avait été arrêté il y a tout juste vingt minutes. Albus savait que Severus se sentait coupable de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il savait surtout que les Détraqueurs pourraient le déchirer, se nourrir de cette culpabilité... et finalement, conduire Severus à la folie.

''Qui ?'' persifla le Ministre Croupton.

''Severus Snape et Sirius Black.'' dit Albus.

''Snape est un Mangemort et Black a trahit les Potter.'' dit Monsieur Croupton immédiatement, sa poitrine gonflée d'importance.

''Non, Black ne l'était pas ! C'était Peter Pettigrow.'' soutenu Albus, montrant sa colère.

''Albus, ils vont à Azkaban ! Ils sont coupables des crimes dont ils ont été accusés ! " gronda le Ministre Croupton en retour.

Il ne se souciait pas de savoir s'ils étaient innocents ou non, il voulait juste se débarrasser d'eux pour de bon. Moins il en laisserait s'échapper, moins il aurait de chance de perdre son travail. Il n'avait encore aucune idée qu'il le perdrait bientôt de toute façon. Les Mangemorts méritaient tous Azkaban, ils étaient la pire sorte de sorcier dans le monde. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le grand et puissant sorcier de la lumière qu'était Albus Dumbledore les défendait. Il lui vint qu'il était peut être en mesure de discréditer Dumbledore devant le Magenmagot maintenant. Mais il secoua la tête légèrement à ses pensées, cela arriverait jamais ! On se moquerait de lui, ils roucoulaient tous de façon écœurante devant le symbole de la lumière et de bonté qu'Ablus Dumbledore représentait.

''Ne me faites pas traîner cette affaire devant le Magenmagot. " menaça Albus.

Il serait prêt à tout pour aider Severus, même si cela signifiait menacer le ministre. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait comme son propre fils. Il regrettait tous les jours de lui dire qu'il pouvait espionner, parce que peu importe combien de fois Albus lui avait demandé par la suite d'arrêter, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il regrettait également d'avoir dit à Severus qu'il était dégoûté de lui. Il avait bien sûr, au fil des ans, entendu du côté de Severus des choses, comme la façon dont l'intimidation était mauvaise. Il lui avait fait comprendre que, peut-être à l'âge de Severus, il aurait été le même. Il frissonna intérieurement à l'erreur qu'il avait commise à cet âge. Une belle jeune fille aux cheveux auburn vola dans son esprit ; elle était Ariana. Oh combien sa petite sœur lui manquait. Cela ne c'était jamais arrangé avec les années ; les gens avaient tort, parce que le temps ne guérissait pas toutes les blessures.

''Vous pouvez les réunir, c'est comme vous voulez.'' dit Croupton, pensant que c'était du bluff.

''Bien. Mais ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu." répondit Albus. Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau voisin le plus proche et qui contenait une cheminette active.

Bartemius Croupton et Cornelius Fudge regardèrent avec une vive inquiétude Albus partir, se demandant si ses paroles n'avaient pas été un coup de bluff, après tout.

Une fois qu'il trouva le bureau nécessaire, Albus activa la cheminée et commença à appeler tous les membres du Magenmagot pour une réunion immédiate d'urgence. Il allait montrer qu'il pensait absolument chaque mot qu'il avait dit au ministre, et ainsi prouver ses intentions. Une fois les appels bien passés aux membres Magenmagot, Albus quitta le bureau qu'il avait emprunté. Il prit le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'audience 10.

Il était déterminé à aider tous ceux qui pourrait et notamment ceux étaient innocent.

* * *

Réunion du Magenmagot - Convocation dans la salle d'audience 10

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant l'arrivée des membres du Magenmagot. Ils étaient fatigués et somnolent d'avoir été appelés à cette heure ci de la nuit, ce qui arrivait pourtant trop souvent pendant la guerre. Ils ne savaient bien évidemment pas la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, sinon ils auraient été à la hauteur de boire et de célébrer comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs le quartier des Oubliators était étrangement occupé à mettre sous oubliette les Moldus qui avaient vu des choses étranges se produire.

''Tout le monde, je vous remercie d'être venu. S'il vous plaît prenez un siège.'' dit Albus gracieusement.

Derrière lui, Croupton et Fudge entrèrent, en colère après l'homme de faire cela. S'asseyant dans leurs sièges, ils attendirent que tout le monde en fasse de même. Croupton espérait sincèrement que les membres du Magenmagot allait l'écouter et serait d'accord avec lui sur cette affaire. Ils seraient peut-être en mesure de se débarrasser d'Albus Dumbledore, de sorte que lui puisse faire les choses à sa manière.

''Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?'' demanda un membre du Mangenmagot.

''Eh bien, nous avons quelques bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles à vous dire.'' dit Albus.

''Alors, quelles sont les bonnes nouvelles ?'' demande Madame Bones.

''Voldemort est mort.'' dit Albus doucement.

La plupart d'entre eux frissonnèrent quand Albus mentionna le nom, mais Albus refusait d'arrêter de l'appeler autrement que par son nom juste parce qu'ils avaient peur. Il trouvait cela stupide qu'ils soient effrayés par un nom, insistant toujours car la peur du nom ne pourrait qu'engendrer la peur de la chose elle-même.

''Comment est-ce arrivé ?" demanda Madame Bones, après que les acclamations et applaudissements se soient tues. Ils écoutèrent tous, curieux de savoir ce que Dumbledore allait dire. Ils pensaient que peut-être c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui l'avait fait. Bien sûr, ils avaient tort, comme le prouvèrent ses prochains mots.

''Nick Potter l'a vaincu.'' dit Albus apaisant.

''Eh bien, c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis des mois, peut être même des années.'' dit Madame Bones.

''Je suis bien d'accord.'' annonça un autre.

''Donc est-ce que seulement pour cela que nous sommes ici ?" demanda une voix douce au milieu de la table.

''Non. La mauvaise est que je suis ici pour vous dire que le Ministre Croupton a condamné tous les Mangemorts capturés à Azkaban sans procès.'' dit Albus l'air vieux et fatigué.

''Bien ! Le plus vite est le mieuxr.'' déclara un des membres.

''Ouais.'' approuva la plupart des autres.

''Ce n'est pas bien. Certains d'entre eux ont peut-être été sous l'Imperium, et je sais personnellement que deux personnes sont innocentes, l'un d'eux a travaillé pour moi." dit Albus en colère, exigeant l'attention de tout le monde.

''Qui a travaillé pour vous ?'' demanda un des membres curieusement.

''Severus Snape.'' dit Albus tristement.

''Il est un Mangemort.'' dit l'un d'eux en désaccord avec Albus.

''Non, il est loin de l'être. Je lui ai demandé d'espionner, de risquer sa vie pour le côté de la lumière, qui voulait sa mort à cause d'une erreur qu'il a commise. Bien sûr, il a continué l'espionnage, malgré que ce soit une tâche ingrate. Je sais qu'il est mon espion, je suis sûr car j'ai utilisé Veritaserum sur lui ainsi que la légimencie, avec son consentement bien sûr.'' expliqua Albus en suçant un bonbon au citron qu'il avait pris de ses robes.

"Eh bien, il devrait être libre alors ! Albus ne défendrait Snape à moins qu'il ne soit sûr !" cria quelqu'un de l'arrière.

''D'accord ! Qu'en est-il de l'autre personne innocente, Albus ?" demanda un autre membre.

''Son nom est Sirius Black. Il était supposé être le gardien du secret des Potter. Lily et James seront en mesure de vous dire que c'était Peter Pettigrew. Ils en avaient fait le Gardien du Secret à la place de Sirius. Je suis allé les voir avant de venir ici quand j'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé à mon Maître des Potions." dit Albus agréablement.

''Très bien. Tous les Mangemorts auront un procès, Severus Snape et Sirius Black sont libres." déclara Madame Bones.

"Certains d'entre eux sont déjà partis..." lâcha Fudge.

''Eh bien, vos Aurors n'ont qu'à les faire revenir'' dit Albus agréablement. ''Comme il n'y a pas d'autres questions urgentes à discuter, cette réunion touche maintenant à sa fin. Rassemblons les gens, quelques célébrations et annonces sont à faire." poursuivit Albus tout en pensant 'Pas de sommeil pour moi ce soir.'

''Oui, oui, très bien... Je vais faire en sorte que tout se déroule selon le plan. Maugrey, conduisez Albus en bas pour chercher Black et Snape." dit Shacklebolt.

''Bien Monsieur.'' répondit Maugrey en partant.

* * *

Les cellules - Cachots du Ministère de la Magie

Il était bien connu qu'Albus Dumbledore s'entendait à merveille avec Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil. L'homme était bien connu pour la capture de la plupart des Mangemorts de cette nuit. Il pouvait voir la marque sur leurs bras, peu importe comment ils avaient essayé de la dissimuler, donc il savait qui était un Mangemort et qui ne l'était pas.

''Snape, vous êtes libre de partir.'' grogna Maugrey en ouvrant magiquement la porte.

''Il était temps !'' railla Severus en se levant. Ses défenses étaient déjà en place. Comme il était traité comme un criminel presque tout le temps, il grognait et raillait tout le temps pour couvrir ses vrais sentiments. À l'heure actuelle, il masquait l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti s'il finissait à Azkaban. Après avoir entendu les Aurors parler de ce qui se passait la-bas, il avait été pétrifié et avait prié pour qu'Albus arrive à temps. Mais il avait presque abandonné l'espoir jusqu'à cet instant.

''Severus, je suis désolé. Je viens juste de finir de tous les convaincre.'' dit Albus doucement.

''C'est bon.'' dit Severus en frissonnant légèrement. Les Détraqueurs avaient été dans les cachots du Ministère de la Magie. Ils avaient été plus spécialement dans les cellules occupées, de sorte qu'il avait éprouvé un peu de ce qui se serait passé si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas disculpé.

''Alastor, allez chercher Sirius et emmenez-le aux Potter. Je veux ramener Severus à Poudlard et lui donner un chocolat chaud." déclara Albus.

''Ouais Albus. Je vous verrais plus tard.'' accepta Maugrey alors qu'il marchait plus loin.

Albus et Severus avait fait le chemin de retour jusqu'à la zone centrale du ministère. Là, on lui avait été remis sa baguette et tout ce qu'ils lui avaient pris, ce qui incluait des ingrédients de potions et des potions pré-faites. Il était un Maître des Potions, alors il n'aillait nul part sans potions, des ingrédients et les flacons vides.

''Venez, nous allons rentrer.'' dit Albus calmement. Il avait, personnellement, eu assez d'excitation pour la nuit.

''Merci, Albus.'' dit Severus impassible.

''C'est ok, Severus. Maintenant allons dans mon bureau.'' commenta Albus pendant qu'ils montaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment du ministère. Puis les deux transplanèrent devant les portes principales de Poudlard afin qu'ils puissent marcher le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'école.

* * *

Bureau du Directeur – Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie et de Magie.

''Thé, café ou chocolat chaud ?'' demanda Abus, curieux.

''Chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît, Albus.'' dit Severus. Il avait un froid intérieur glacial en raison des Détraqueurs qui avait été patrouiller devant les cellules. Le chocolat aidant contre eux et voulant se débarrasser des effets, il était donc pas étonnant qu'il en choisisse bien que normalement il préférait un café noir et fort. Il refusait qu'Albus, ou un autre, ne le voit faible, d'aucune manière.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Severus. Il avait été arrêté avant qu'Albus ne soit revenu.

''Nick Potter a en quelque sorte vaincu Voldemort et il a été marqué. Mon sentiment est qu'il est l'enfant mentionné dans la prophétie. Cependant je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit partit pour de bon.'' expliqua Albus.

''Un enfant d'un an a vaincu Voldemort... c'est incroyable." commenta Severus. Il buvait le chocolat chaud et celui ci faisait son travail tandis qu'il se ressayait, un soupir quittant ses lèvres. Il était reconnaissant que Lily ait survécu mais en colère pour la même raison concernant James Potter. Il était vraiament heureux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait disparu, même si c'était pas définitif. Tant d'émotions bondirent en lui, il ne savait pas comment les gérer alors il décida de les oublier pour le moment. Il ferait le tri dans ses émotions qui faisaient rage plus tard, quand il serait seul dans ses quartiers.

''Oui, mais c'était prédit ... cela vient juste de se passer beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l'imaginais." dit Albus.

''Et à propos des jumeaux ?'' demanda Severus, curieux.

''Oh, Lily a tout vu. Elle était dans la pièce quand Voldemort a lancé le sort." dit Albus. Ce ne fut pas étonnant puisque Voldemort aimait regarder l'agonie des parents quand lui ou ses Mangemorts tuaient leurs enfants puis les faisaient retourner leurs baguettes sur eux pour les tuer aussi. Voldemort aimait torturer l'esprit de ses victimes. C'était un fait bien connu, en particulier dans l'Ordre, de sorte que les deux sorciers n'avaient aucune raison de remettre en question les paroles de Lily.

* * *

N/A : Gros merci à Snow Leopard Pash pour la correction de cette histoire et de la rendre meilleur !

N/T : Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Auteur : DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Beta : Merci à Tsunade senpuu :D

RAR en fin de chapitre !

Chapitre 4

Grandir – Lettres de Poudlard

* * *

Nick et Harry grandirent dans des mondes à part, bien que sous le même toit.

Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux des vies très différentes. Harry n'avait pas l'amour de sa famille, seulement quelques jouets et une petite chambre. Nick avait l'amour d'une famille, une grande chambre et tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Les seules règles que Harry devait suivre, étaient de rester hors de vue et de ne jamais rien réclamer, alors que Nick avait apparemment pas de règles du tout. Nick avait eu un tuteur privé et le droit de jouer avec d'autres enfants du même âge pendant que Harry avait tout à apprendre sans professeur. Il avait rarement, voire jamais, la permission d'être avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Les livres devinrent les meilleurs amis de Harry tandis qu'ils étaient les ennemis jurés de Nick.

Si quelqu'un avait passé rien qu'une minute à réfléchir et à regarder Harry, il aurait réalisé qu'il était extraordinaire.

Quelques mois après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry devait, comme d'habitude, se nourrir tout seul. Il avait écrit son nom à travers le plateau sale de sa chaise haute, quelque chose de très peu d'autres enfants de son âge pouvaient faire. Cependant personne ne portait la moindre attention au petit garçon, son père agita juste sa baguette et le désordre disparu.

Beaucoup de gens allaient et venaient au manoir Potter. Les Weasleys étaient là une grande partie du temps, tout comme beaucoup de gens du Ministère, incluant Madame Bones et sa nièce Susan. Tout le monde savait pour Nick Potter parce qu'il était toujours dans les journaux. Ils ne pensaient jamais à l'autre garçon qui faisait partit de la famille. Bien sûr ils savaient qu'il avait un frère cependant ils se s'en souciaient pas, comme ce n'était pas Harry qui avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ou sauvé le monde.

* * *

Au moment où Harry et Nick eurent trois ans, Harry avait déjà appris à faire ce que peu d'autres enfants de son âge n'auraient dû faire. Il avait appris à se soigner, se baigner, et à s'occuper avec les jouets qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas, lire les livres que leurs parents avaient acquis pour Nick. Harry les cacha sous son lit afin que personne ne puisse les éloigner de lui.

Harry n'avait jamais révélé le fait que c'était lui qui avait défait Voldemort. Il le savait mais s'il l'avait dit, ils ne le l'auraient pas cru. Ils avaient trop encré dans leur pensée que son frère jumeau avait été celui qui avait sauvé le monde. Ils avaient célébré chaque fois que le nom de Nick était apparu dans les livres, journaux et magazines. Jusqu'à présent, c'était arrivé douze fois. Toutes coupures des journaux et de magazines avaient été conservés et accrochés dans la chambre de Nick. James et Lily en avaient aussi dupliqué pour eux et les avait mis dans leur propre chambre.

Remus et Sirius étaient là de temps en temps. Mais ils furent, la plupart du temps, loin et occupés par un travail ou appelé pour une quelconque mission pour l'Ordre. Comme ils n'avaient pas de famille, ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour faire la plupart des travaux. Tout le monde savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas disparu, de sorte qu'Albus leur avait demandé de rester en bon termes avec les loups-garous. En conséquence, Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas eu de temps pour lui, non plus. Parfois Remus parlait avec lui, mais Sirius venait toujours pour voir seulement Nick. Il semblait que Sirius avait oublié même qu'il avait un autre filleul.

Lily avait enregistré deux femmes puissantes en tant que marraines de Nick, Alice Londubat et Amélia Bones, en plus de son parrain. Bien que Lily aurait voulu prendre Remus en plus. Harry n'avait pas eu marraines, seulement un parrain.

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait toujours. Il avait l'habitude de passer tout son temps dans sa chambre, à relire les livres qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois lu depuis qu'il pouvait parfaitement lire. Heureusement, pour le quatrième anniversaire des jumeaux, leurs parents avaient décidé que Nick aurait sa propre bibliothèque, remplis et payés avec l'argent de l'anniversaire mais aussi de livres que des gens leur avait donné en cadeaux à Nick pour avoir sauver le monde. La bibliothèque Potter avait été fermé cependant, car les enfants avaient été jugés encore trop jeunes pour lire la plupart de ces livres.

Il semblait que Nick était comme son père et ne voulait pas lire d'histoires. Harry, en revanche, était dans les nuages avec tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Nick dont la plupart étaient des livres d'images. Il n'en prenait qu'un à la fois, de sorte qu'on le soupçonne pas et il lisait tous les livres qu'il pouvait. Ce qui n'était pas difficile à faire puisque ses parents n'avais jamais pensé à lui, ou ne lui avait jamais accordé un moment dans la journée. Cependant, cela plut à Harry, il savait qu'il était différent de sa famille. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait vu un Harry joyeux, qui souriait et riait en lisant les livres. Ils étaient l'évasion d'Harry contre un monde qui le jugeait sans importance.

Les années passèrent lentement, le culte du héros semblait s'amoindrir, les gens avait vu en Nick un garçon ordinaire. Il faisait un peu de magie accidentelle, mais rien de spectaculaire comme ils l'auraient crus. James et Lily ne le remarquèrent pas du tout, ils continuaient de gâter leur premier fils. Alice eut son deuxième fils avec Franck, Lily fut nommée marraine et James parrain. Ils nommèrent leurs nouveau fils Marcus Frank Londubat. Il était de 3 ans plus jeune que Neville. La plupart des gens l'appelaient Frankie.

Neville et Nick étaient de bon amis mais pas meilleurs amis. Nick aimait le Quidditch et faire des farces. Neville était une personne calme comme son père, qui aimait à dessiner ou jouer dans le jardin avec ses plantes. Il aurait été le compagnon de jeu idéal pour Harry, si seulement il avait été encouragé à accorder la moindre attention au petit garçon. Le fait qu'Harry était habituellement caché dans la bibliothèque chaque fois que les gens étaient au manoir n'aidait pas... Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais été hors de la bibliothèque, mais, il y dormait et y mangeait ses repas. Certains pourraient penser qu'il vivait là au lieu d'avoir sa propre petite chambre.

* * *

Harry et Nick eurent 4 ans quand ils virent le ventre de leur mère gonfler. Nick entendit qu'il allait être grand frère, que sa mère était enceinte. Nick avait été si heureux d'entendre qu'il allait avoir un frère ou une sœur. Cependant, cela éclata un peu plus le cœur d'Harry quand il l'entendit et le vit.

Peu importe combien il était habitué, d'être laissé de côté, il semblait toujours avoir mal. Il avait essayé très fort d'attirer l'attention de sa mère, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

Finalement, il avait abandonné et commencé à essayer de se tenir occupé. Il n'était jamais vraiment été heureux dans sa vie, mais personne ne semblait se soucier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été un garçon pétillant et plein de bonheur. Il était content avec ses livres, mais jamais heureux.

Quand ils eurent presque cinq ans, leur sœur vient au monde. Son nom était Roxy Lillian Potter. Elle avait les cheveux rouges feu de sa mère et ses yeux verts, Lily était aux anges. Ils allaient bientôt réaliser qu'elle avait aussi le tempérament et son amour des livres de leurs mère.

Harry et Nick n'étaient plus tout à fait identiques. Alors que les cheveux de Nick était devenu un nid de cheveux en bataille, ce qui semblait être la malédiction des Potter, les cheveux d'Harry avait grandi en douceur pour atteindre une longueur qui allait juste après ses omoplates. Nick obtenu encore plus d'attention que son frère et sa sœur quand il grandit. On raconta à Roxy des histoires avant de dormir, sur le courage de son frère héroïque, sauveur du monde. Cela ne fut donc pas surprenant que Roxy préféra passer du temps avec Nick à la place de Harry.

* * *

La seule chose qu'Harry avait comme ami et confident était son journal. C'était un livre qui ne s'épuisait jamais, le papier était magiquement apparu quand il avait atteint la dernière page. Son livre était plein de tristesses et de notes déchirantes, qui auraient fait pleurer plus d'un. Remus en avait obtenu deux pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux, mais, pas surprenant, celui de Nick n'avait pas été utilisé.

''Cher journal,

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre aujourd'hui, j'ai encore vu mon frère, avec ses amis. Je voudrais avoir un ami pour jouer avec... ils semblent tous très heureux... Pourquoi suis-je tellement détesté ? Pourquoi suis-je ignoré ? Personne ne m'a jamais dit bonjour à moi, c'est comme j'étais invisible. Ils jouent un jeu appelé tag, et ils ont aussi le chat que ma mère a acheté pour Nick. J'ai toujours voulut un animal de compagnie, mais je n'ai même pas le droit de caresser le chat. Nick m'a frappé au visage pour l'avoir caresser. Je suis resté avec une ecchymose et personne ne s'en est soucié. Lorsque Nick est blessé, il est désinfecté et soigné... pourquoi me haïssent-ils ? Je ferais tout pour être vu, même pour une minute ! Je les hais de ne pas me remarquer, et je souhaite juste qu'ils m'aiment... Qu'ils m'aiment comme ils aiment Nick. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas aussi bruyant que lui ou bien à faire des farces. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais donné une chance.

Harry''

Il y avait, bien sûr, beaucoup plus de notes solitaires et désespérés dans le journal au fur et à mesure qu'Harry vieillissait.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les lettres de Poudlard n'arrivent. Minerva McGonagall était venu voir les Potter afin de leurs donner personnellement leurs lettres pour l'école. Elle avait toujours aimé les Potter, elle les favorisait, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

''Ah, Professeur McGonagall, que faites-vous ici? Venez, je vais préparer du café.'' dit Lily, surprise quand elle vit la formidable femme à sa porte. Elle n'avait vu aucun des enseignants depuis la visite de Dumbledore la nuit où Nick avait vaincu Voldemort.

''J'apprécierais. Je suis ici pour donner personnellement les lettres de Poudlard à tes fils.'' dit Minerva un sourire sur son visage.

''C'est génial ! Nick était impatient de l'avoir, son père ne lui suffit plus, et il ne va pas jouer au Quidditch assez souvent'' déclara Lily, en secouant la tête avec amusement.

''Alors il a pris de son père, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda Minerva, souriant encore.

''Oui, c'est ça. Attendez une minute.'' dit Lily, attendant la permission d'interrompre la conversation.

''Bien sûr.'' dit Minerva.

''Nick, descends ici maintenant ! Ta lettre de Poudlard est arrivée !" cria Lily.

''J'en ai deux.'' dit Minerva, confuse.

''Ah, vous avez celle d'Harry aussi. Il viendra probablement la chercher plus tard.'' dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

''Bien. Les voilà alors." acquiesça Minerva en les remettre à Lily. Elle pensait qu'Harry était peut-être dehors ou autre, elle ne savait pas combien elle se trompait.

''Okay, Nick, tu peux l'ouvrir.'' sourit Lily. Elle trouva celle avec son nom et la donna à son fils aîné.

''Mr Nick Sirius Potter,

Nous sommes heureux de vous informer votre admission à Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et de Magie. Une liste des fournitures nécessaires a été fournie pour votre prochaine année. Si vous acceptez, veuillez écrire votre nom sur le dos de ce document et nous le retourner par hibou.

Professeur Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et de Magie, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, Président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELERIE ET DE MAGIE

UNIFORME

Les élèves de première année auront besoins :

1)Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec des attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

LIVRES ET MANUELS

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac  
 _Magie théorique_ , de Adalbert Lasornette  
 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé  
 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle  
 _Potions magiques_ , de Arsenius Beaulitron  
 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau  
 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble.

FOURNITURES

1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

''Je ne peux pas y croire ! Ma lettre de Poudlard est là ! Maman, pouvons-nous aller au Chemin de Traverse ? S'il te plaît maman ? On peut y aller ?'' demanda Nick avec impatience, en sautant de haut en bas.

''Oh, Nick, y a-t-il le moindre doute que l'on accepte pas ? Tu attends ce moment depuis que tu es né.'' dit James en entrant dans la pièce, un sourire fier illuminant son visage. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait donner à Nick avant son départ pour Poudlard.

''Oui, Nous pouvons aller au Chemin de Traverse en ce soir ! Comme cela, nous mangerons à l'extérieur et nous célébrerons !'' sourit Lily.

Minerva finit son café et s'excusa avant de dire ''J'espère vous voir dans ma Maison, Mr Potter''. Ensuite elle partit et transplana après avoir dépassé les boucliers qui entourait le Manoir des Potter. Ils avaient emménagé après les événements de Halloween, ne se sentant plus en sécurité à Godric's Hollow.

* * *

James, Lily, Nick, et Roxy était prêt à partir quand Harry descendit les escaliers, une assiette vide dans sa main. Il faisait ses propres repas la plupart du temps maintenant. Soit ses parents ne s'en soucièrent pas ou ils ne virent pas la profonde tristesse qui s'attarda dans les yeux du garçon.

''Je vais chercher tes affaires puisque tu as la même taille que Nick. Reste juste ici." dit Lily tandis qu'elle faisait un Portoloin pour tout le monde. "Oh, et signe le verso de ta lettre que je puisse l'envoyer par hibou avec celle de Nick dans la matinée. Elle est sur la table basse dans le salon. Il suffira de la laisser sur la table de la cuisine."

''D'accord.'' dit doucement Harry, continuant son chemin comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il ne les avait jamais appelé pour quoique ce soit. Ils étaient sa mère et son père, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les considérer comme tels. Pour lui, c'étaient des gens qui l'ignorait, et lui avait fait tellement de mal.

Personne n'avait vu l'affaissement des épaules de Harry, ou la larme qui se frayait un chemin, hors de l'un de ses yeux fatigués, puis couler sur sa joue, atterrissant avec un ploc sur le plancher du Manoir Potter. Sa famille ne voulait même pas lui. Ça faisait plus mal au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il aurait pensé que ce serait mieux, mais à la place, ça empirait... La douleur creusé dans son cœur venait de s'agrandir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus qu'à une plaie béante.

* * *

RAR à partir du chapitre 2 (du 15 au 26, de la plus récente à la plus ancienne, avec nom si présent) :

Stormtrooper2 : Oui oui ! (Si tu lis les petites notes avant le chapitre 1 & 2 c'est mentionné.) Bonne lecture alors :)

Guest (du chapitre 3) : Merci pour ta review. Oui je fais des RAR, peut être pas à tous les chapitres mais au moins à un sur deux. Je publie tous les 6 jours. (Sauf problème mais sache que j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance en cas de pépin, ça veut dire que oui oui le chapitre 5 est déjà fini et le 6 est commencé.) Effectivement c'est ma première fic et j'avoue avoir pensé à abandonner au vue des reviews de mécontents. Puis je me suis dit que la négativité de ces personnes n'étaient rien face aux 3 000 lecteurs. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux poser des questions au contraire ! En tout cas MERCI de ta review qui me conforte dans mon choix ! Bisous :)

Apokhalypso : Merci de me comprendre et de me lire. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ! Joyeux anniversaire en retard alors! ( Pas trop dur la vieillesse ? ^-^) A dans 6 jours, bye !

Nono : Et si tu lisais le chapitre 2 pour avoir les explications ? Merci.

Oznela : Non non ne cris pas à la contrefaçon ! :) C'est bien mon travail et non un simple copier/coller ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Nekokirei : A maintennnnnaaaaannnnttt ! Sinon tous les 6 jours :)

Elo-didie : Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaira.

Magouille : Merci de ton encouragement ! Effectivement cette traduction est prévue sur le long terme ! A bientôt !

Aurelie Malfoy : Merci merci merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous :)

Tss : J'ai fourni des explications donc je peux considérer que c'est aussi de l'entêtement de ta part. Si c'est la traduction que tu trouves mauvaise, rien ne t'oblige à me lire.

TeZuKa j : Merci pour l'encouragement. Bonne lecture !

Yami Shino : Merci de ta correction ! Si tu retrouves des erreurs je suis toute ouïe (du moment que la formulation, comme tu l'as fait, reste respectueuse). Les changements ont été fait. Encore merci et merci de ton compliment.

Boug : Merci et bonne lecture.

Sorcière 6174 : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et voici la suite, en espérant que ça plaise toujours ! Bonne lecture.

Maena666 : Bonne lecture à toi et bonne redécouverte en attendant la suite inédite. Merci pour ta review :)

Lyanna Erren : Je te propose aussi de lire le chapitre 1 (modifié) afin d'avoir les explications.

Lilireyna : Merci de ton soutien. Effectivement comme tu as pu le voir les autres commentaires (moins sur les derniers mais beaucoup dans les premiers) sont loin d'être élogieux. Bien évidement un compromis est envisageable si l'ancienne traductrice revient, restons des êtres humains doté d'un cerveau ! D'ailleurs une traduction à deux mettrait beaucoup moins de temps ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Oumaimachjaai: Merci plus que 95 chapitres xD Je dirais fous, plutôt folle dans mon cas ! Merci. (D'ailleurs je suis désolée de ne pas mettre le point avant chjaai mais je me suis aperçue en postant le chapitre que ton nom disparaissait à l'enregistrement, peu importe ce que je fais. Sorry !)

Serpent d'argent : Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

Merci à **LaPetiteFanDeYaoi** , **Walala35** , **aurelie bruncher** , **hakuronchu** , **Chachou** , **Sorcière6174** , **Yami Shino** , **Ebiyu** , **Le-yaoiste** , **nepheria4** , **A.F** , **DidiineOokami** , **CocoM** , **anonyme92** , **scpotter** , **Matsuyama** , **Starla** pour vos reviews du 1er chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Auteur : DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Beta : Merci à Tsunade senpuu :D

RAR en fin de chapitre !

Je publie ce chapitre maintenant car il est plus court et donc déjà traduit !

 _ **Je voudrais vos avis en fin de chapitre pour la publication du 6 !**_

Chapitre 5

Obtenir une Baguette

* * *

Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il voulait vraiment une famille. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

Ses parents étaient revenus tard dans la nuit avec des nouveaux livres et de nouvelles fournitures d'écoles. La seule chose qu'ils avaient oublié était une baguette pour lui car le fabriquant n'avait pas laissé James en prendre une pour lui. Il y avait une seule baguette pour un sorcier. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il aurait besoin de voir Harry pour lui donner sa baguette. James avait finalement renoncé et avait dit à Ollivander qu'il apporterait le garçon dès qu'il le pourrait.

Harry était excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Il avait enfin le moyen de s'éloigner de sa famille. Peut être que s'il obtenait d'assez bonnes notes sa famille le remarquerait finalement. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il allait obtenir de meilleures notes que Nick, même si ça devrait le tuer. Il serait complimenté l'année prochaine. Souriant, il se plongea dans les livres. Ils étaient très facile fut tout ce qu'Harry pensa. Honnêtement, il avait lu des livres similaires quand il avait à peu près huit ans.

''Hey, Harry, descends ici et apporte ton manteau ! Nous allons chercher ta baguette avant que j'aille jouer au Quidditch avec Nick!" hurla James dans sa direction.

''Je descends dans une minute.'' dit Harry excité, il allait avoir sa baguette. Il avait déjà lu le premier livre de son année et commencé sa première potion.

Mettant son manteau, il avait obtenu le meilleur, tout comme son frère et sa sœur. Mais il n'était pas été autorisé à le mettre pour sortir, Nick et lui avaient le même. Il ne devait jamais porter les mêmes choses que Nick, sauf si c'était accidentel.

* * *

Boutique de Baguette de Mr Ollivender, Chemin de traverse.

''Ah, Harry Potter, je pensais que je vous verrais l'autre semaine, mais peu importe. Vous êtes ici maintenant. Voyons voir quelle baguette vous choisit." sourit Mr. Ollivander.

''Oui, Monsieur.'' dit Harry en marchant vers le comptoir.

"Que diriez-vous de celle-ci? Bon pour la Métamorphose, bois de houx et cœur de dragon, onze pouces et demi." déclara Ollivander en donnant la baguette à Harry.

 _Crash !_

''Définitivement pas pour vous, Monsieur Potter.'' dit le vendeur en lui arrachant la baguette.

"Essayer celle-ci ... onze pouces et un troisième, bois de houx et crin de licorne." offrit Mr. Ollivander, tendant une baguette différente.

 _Boum-boum-boum-boum !_

"Certainement pas celle-là." déclara le fabricant de baguettes, fixant les tiroirs qui étaient sortis.

"Okay, que diriez-vous de celle-ci ? Dix pouces et quart, bois de cyprès et plume de phénix.'' déclara M. Ollivander.

 _Crack!_

''Définitivement non.'' murmura Ollivander en réparant la fissure énorme qu'Harry avait fait dans sa fenêtre, alors même qu'Harry se demandait s'il partirait sans baguette.

"Vous êtes un client délicat, Mr. Potter," commenta le vieux sorcier.

"Ah! Essayez celle-ci! Onze pouces et un troisième, bois de hêtre et le crin de licorne."

Saisissant la baguette avec lassitude, Harry sentit soudain sa fatigue disparaître, remplacé par le bonheur quand la baguette brilla. Des étincelles de vert, bleu, rouge, argent et d'or en sortirent. Le clignotement de lumières colorées provenait de sa baguette, il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, il ne partirait pas sans baguette après tout.

''Eh bien voilà Mr. Potter, votre baguette magique idéale.'' sourit Ollivander en donnant la boite à Harry. L'école commençait demain, cela ne servait à rien de l'emballer.

''Très bien. Allons-y Harry, rentrons.'' ordonna James.

''Au revoir.'' dit Harry timidement avant de partir.

Peu de temps après, ils passaient devant Le Royaume Du Hibou qui était sur le chemin pour prende la Cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. "Puis-je avoir une chouette ?" demanda Harry en voyant une belle chouette dans la vitrine.

''Je n'ai pas le temps. Tu peux emprunter celle de Nick si tu en as besoin.'' dit James.

Harry ne répondit pas, baissa juste la tête, seul un soupir passant ses lèvres. Il n'était jamais autorisé à avoir quelque chose quand il le demandait.

Après un moment, il réalisa qu'il devait courir pour rattraper James. ''J'ai longtemps pensé à lui comme étant James. Il ne veut pas être mon père et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit.'' pensa-t-il.

''Bien, rentrons à la maison. Tu connais l'adresse.'' dit James en mettant de la poudre de cheminette dans la mains d'Harry.

''Manoir Potter !'' cria Harry. Il disparu dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

Au moment où James arriva, Harry était nulle part pour en vu. En levant un sourcil à la disparition de son fils, il haussa les épaules. Il avait un autre fils avec il devait aller voler donc il cria pour lui.

''Nick, je suis rentré !'' appela James malicieusement .

''Papa ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Où étais-tu ?'' demanda Nick en descendant les escaliers.

''Il a fallu plus longtemps pour obtenir sa baguette, maintenant allons-y, avant qu'il fasse nuit." déclara James, partant vers l'extérieur.

''Okay !'' accepta Nick avec empressement en le suivant.

* * *

Petite Chambre d'Harry Potter, Manoir Potter

Harry les regardait par la fenêtre, se demandant comment des jumeaux pouvaient être si différent. Il avait vraiment essayé, mais monter sur un balai ne l'avait jamais tenté. Il avait essayé de faire des farces aussi, mais il n'avait eu aucun plaisir à changer les cheveux de quelqu'un en vert. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été la victime de tant de farces de sa famille, qui sait? Il n'aimait pas chahuter, il était calme et aimait lire.

 _Cher Journal_

 _J'ai eu ma baguette aujourd'hui ! Elle a trois propriétés magiques en elle, la longueur, le bois et le noyau ! Onze pouces et un troisième, du bois hêtre et un crin de licorne ! Elle est incroyable, belle et d'un blond doré. Les autres sont toutes bruns sombres. J'ai demandé un familier, mais je n'en ai pas eu. Les autres ont tous des hiboux ou quelque chose du genre. Je voudrais vraiment un familier pour me tenir compagnie... Je me souviens de l'époque où j'ai demandé un chat, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ne me laisseraient rien avoir. Je pense que je serais le seul aller à l'école sans un familier pour me tenir compagnie. Ça fait toujours mal quand James m'ignore. Je veux dire que, quand Nick a demandé où il avait été, il a répondu que 'il a fallu plus longtemps pour obtenir sa baguette ' ...comme si je n'étais pas son fils. Si Nick avait demandé quelque chose, il l'aurait obtenu tout de suite! Je les hais, JE LES HAIS !_

 _Harry_

Harry referma doucement son journal avant de grimper dans son lit, ils allaient se lever tôt demain. La seule façon qu'il lui permettait de soulager le stress, l'inquiétude et la haine était à travers son journal. Il avait été son salut au cours des années, la seule chose dont il serait toujours reconnaissant envers Remus Lupin.

* * *

 **RAR :**

Apokhalypso : Tant que ça te va au teint alors :D Effectivement ils sont stupides ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

Hathor2 : La voici :)

Stormtrooper2 : Contente que ça t'es plût ! Oui bientôt bientôt ! A dans 6 jours !

Guest : Et bien tu as ta réponse ! Après tout c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et pas la contraire ^^ Merci et bisous !

Magouille : Oui ! Pourquoi faire une petite sœur s'il ne s'occupe pas de leurs deuxième fils ! Merci et bonne lecture !

Caliste : Merci :D

Rackhnor : Merci de ta review constructive ! J'ai modifié, relut, corrigé, édité mes chapitres. Je t'aurais volontiers envoyé mes chapitres mais l'adresse mail n'est pas passée (restriction fanfiction), si jamais tu reviens lire, pour me passer ton adresse mail, mets des espaces entre les points. Merci encore !

Scpotter : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Héhé tu le découvriras pas toi même, je vais pas spoiler ;)

Aurelie Malfoy : Tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre ! Oui je me le demande aussi, surtout qu'ils ont fait un autre enfant alors qu'ils ne s'occupent pas du deuxième ! Merci ! Bisous bisous !

Missnoire84 :Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette traduction te plaira, bonne lecture !

Nepheria4 : Merci :)

Walala35 : Merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive :D

Laprof : Et bien ne me le dit pas, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé de toute façon.

* * *

 **Demande d'avis :**

Je vous demande vos avis sur la publication du chapitre 6. Voyez-vous un chapitre traditionnel fait entre 5 et 7 pages (traitement de texte) or le chapitre 6 en fait 30. Ce qui fait beaucoup, autant pour moi que pour ma bêta. Je ne pourrais donc respecter le délais de 6 jours que je vous ai donné.

Donc ma question est la suivante :

\- préférez-vous attendre que je termine tous et je vous le poste finit ?

ou

\- préférez-vous que je vous poste le chapitre en trois fois sur une méthode 1/3, 2/3, 3/3 en faisant un chapitre note pour indiquer (pour les followers) la publication ? Je posterais sur le rythme habituel de publication.

Merci de vos réponses !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Auteur : DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Betas : Merci à Tsunade Sepuu et Rackhnor pour la correction !

Petit mot : Voici la partie 2! En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté une review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Partie 1

Aller à Poudlard : Première Année

En effet le lendemain matin avait vu Nick crier à l'aide et sa mère répondre à son appel comme si les serpents la talonnait. Le petit déjeuner était un peu précipité. Tout le monde était reconnaissant, car avec tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, que Roxy sache s'habiller et se nourrir toute seule. Ils devaient faire en sorte que Nick emballe tout maintenant car il n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire la veille... Personne ne remarqua qu'il manquait Harry, bien que celui-ci soit le seul à avoir tout préparer pour partir la nuit précédente.

"Allons-y !" hurla James un peu plus tard.

''J'arrive !'' répondirent en criant les deux enfants.

Lily, James, et Roxy allèrent tous accompagner Nick au Poudlard Express. Leur fils/frère allait beaucoup leur manquer.

Harry, habitué à la quantité de bruit que son frère, sa sœur et son père faisaient, avait pris l'habitude de dormir malgré ça. Il aurait jamais pu dormir du tout dans cette maison s'il n'avait pas lui-même appris à dormir profondément. La quantité de bruit était pas du tout étranger à son esprit encore endormi. En tant que tel, celui-ci le prit comme «normal» et «normal» pour lui signifiait qu'il n'était pas impliqué. Alors il dormit facilement à travers le bruit de piétinement que son frère et sa sœur faisait en descendant les escaliers.

Nick avait obtenu l'aide de sa mère pour sa malle et ils étaient partis avant même qu'ils ne le réalisent.

"James, je pense qu'il nous manque quelque chose ou quelqu'un." commenta Lily tandis qu'ils chargeaient le chariot avec les affaires de Nick. La malle avait été rempli à ras bord de jouets et d'autres choses, dont cinq paires de baskets, de deux paires de chaussures d'école et beaucoup de vêtements. Ensuite, bien sûr, il y avait ses livres et de fournitures scolaires dont il avait besoin pour l'année.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Amour, tout le monde est ici." dit James doucement à sa femme.

"Puis-je y aller cette année s'il vous plaît !?" hurla soudainement Roxy alors qu'ils approchaient de la barrière.

"Non, ton tour viendra Roxy." dit Lily, ne voulant pas que sa fille pleure et surtout pas en public.

"Ok," fit la moue Roxy, qui avait maintenant six ans.

"Très bien, Fils, passe à travers la barrière." déclara James en souriant fièrement à son fils face au mur de brique supposément vide.

''Ok, Papa.'' répondit Nick, se tenant droit et fier avant de courir et de disparaître à travers la barrière.

''Roxy, tu es la suivante.'' dit Lily, l'air fière. Roxy se dirigea à travers la barrière avec impatience.

Quand Lily et James apparurent à travers la barrière quelques instants plus tard, Roxy cria soudainement quelque chose qui fit comme un choc.

''Maman, PAPA ! Vous avez oublié HARRY !''

''Oh non, nous avons oublié Harry.'' dit Lily, l'air choquée.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais le chercher et l'amener directement à Poudlard. Je ne manquerais pas le premier départ à bord du Poudlard Express de Nick.'' répondit James.

"Ok." sourit Lily. Elle embrassa James et se calma instantanément, comme si elle ne venait pas de laisser son fils à la maison, seul.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, se sentant mieux que la veille... jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le silence dans la maison. Il devint soudainement inquiet. La maison n'était jamais silencieuse à moins qu'ils ( «ils» signifiaient que James, Nick, et Roxy car Lily était généralement assez calme de toute façon ) étaient tous dehors. Ce qui arrivait le plus souvent. Normalement, le silence ne le dérangeait pas, comme il était habitué à être laissé derrière. Mais il n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le 1er Septembre première, le jour où lui et Nick devait commencer Poudlard. En descendant les escaliers et en regardant dans les chambres, il constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison.

Désespérant, il pensa que sa famille se cachait et l'attendait pour lui faire regretter de s'être rendormi, il cria.

''MAMAN ? PAPA ? NICK ?''

Ils l'avaient déjà laissé seul avant, mais jamais comme ça. Il voulait aller à Poudlard, mais que faire s'ils ne le laissaient pas partir ? Se réprimandant pour s'être rendormi, il prit sa malle et descendit les escaliers avec difficulté, en espérant que l'un de ses membres de la famille reviendrait pour lui. Il pensait tout le temps 'Comment ma famille a-t-elle pu m'oublier ? Ils me laissaient seul à la maison le premier jour de Poudlard !'

* * *

James transplana rapidement à la maison avec l'intention de crier pour son autre fils. Mais avant qu'il puisse crier, l'homme trouva Harry dans le salon, assis sur sa malle. Râlant face au trouble qu'Harry avait causé, il faisait toujours une chose ou une autre pour l'agacer. Il rétréci la malle de l'enfant et demanda.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu ?"

Il secoua la tête de déception. Au lieu de profiter de regarder le train écarlate disparaître, il avait dû quitter la gare et transplaner à nouveau à la maison pour trouver son autre fils.

''Je dormais.'' dit honnêtement Harry.

"Et je suis le Ministre de la Magie." marmonna James dans sa barbe, mais Harry l'entendit quand même.

'Il ne me croit pas ?' pensa Harry. Son propre père l'avait pratiquement accusé de mensonge ! S'affaissant, il se demandait encore si sa famille ne l'aimerait jamais vraiment. Il savait déjà la réponse à cela, mais il n'aimait pas l'avouer à lui-même parfois. Il avait, après tout, que onze ans.

''Allons-y.'' déclara James. Saisissant son fils, il le tira vers lui et ils transplanèrent avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, il s'avéra que c'était la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Le livre préféré d'Harry était L'Histoire de Poudlard, donc il savait tout de suite où il était.

''Pourquoi sommes-nous à Poudlard ? Ne pourrais-je pas prendre le train avec les autres ?" demanda tranquillement et doucement Harry.

''Non, tu l'as manqué. Je peux difficilement te transplaner dans le train." déclara James en tapant sur les portes avec sa baguette. Un côté s'ouvrit, permettant l'admission aux deux afin qu'ils puissent suivre le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'école.

James savait que la magie du château avait envoyé un avis ou quelque chose comme une sonnette magique à Albus pour l'alerter sur les visiteurs. Donc au rythme actuel qu'il devait marcher avec Harry, le directeur serait aux portes avant le moment où ils finiraient de traverser le terrain. Il faisait au plus facile, comme ça il serait en mesure de laisser Harry avec le vieil homme et de revenir auprès Lily et Roxy tôt, plutôt que d'attendre avec son gênant de fils.

Effectivement, quand ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, ils la trouvèrent ouverte, donc ils marchèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée. Au pied de l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle et toutes les autres parties du château, Albus attendait, souriant et scintillant.

"Pour quelle raison dois-je cette visite, James ? " demanda le vieux sorcier, ses yeux regardant Harry curieusement.

"Bonjour, Albus. Désolé à ce sujet, mais il a manqué le train. Peut-il rester ici jusqu'à ce que le train arrive ?" demanda James tandis qu'Harry le suivait dans le hall d'entrée.

''Ah ! Pas de problème. Et qui est 'il' ?'' demanda curieusement Albus, se demandant si le garçon était parent au Potter car qu'il ne le connaissait pas auparavant.

"Il est Harry Potter." dit James avec un sourire.

"Ah. Je dois dire qu'il ne ressemble en rien à son jumeau." sourit Albus, ses yeux pétillants gaiement. Bien qu'il était confus, pourquoi James disait «il» au lieu de 'son fils'. Les jumeaux avait été élevés ensemble.

"Oui, il semble avoir manqué le look des Potter." dit James en le regardant un peu déçu.

"Ça lui va bien cependant." dit Albus en regardant les longs cheveux de l'enfant.

"Oui, c'est vrai.'' convint James, même s'il pensait 'Merci Merlin, il ne ressemble en rien à Nick.'

"C'est bien. Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir ici Harry, pour prendre le déjeuner qui est sur le point d'être servi ?" demanda le vieux sorcier tandis qu'il mena Harry et James dans la Grande Salle et le fit asseoir à la fin de l'une des longues tables d'une maison.

Harry ne savait pas à l'époque, mais la table où il avait été assit, était celle de Serdaigle.

Albus continua à parler tout en faisait apparaître une chaise confortable.

''Les professeurs seront bientôt là. Et ça ira James, pourquoi ne pas faire ce que tu as à faire ?" offrit joyeusement Albus, comme toujours.

''Merci Albus.'' dit James alors qu'il partait.

''Alors Harry, es-tu impatient de commencer Poudlard ?" demanda le directeur alors que la nourriture apparaissait.

''Je suis vraiment impatient d'y être, Monsieur." dit Harry respectueusement, surpris que quelqu'un fasse attention à lui et qu'on lui pose des questions sur des choses. Ça n'arrivait pas très souvent. Il avait lu sur Albus Dumbledore, l'homme était très talentueux et très puissant. Il avait fait beaucoup de bonnes choses pour le monde des sorciers. Il se demanda donc pourquoi un tel homme, si important, parlait avec lui.

"C'est bien. Je vais demander à quelqu'un te faire visiter si tu le souhaites." offrit Dumbledore.

''Au moins de cette façon, l'un d'entre nous connaîtra Poudlard le premier jour d'école.'' finit-il avec un sourire joyeux.

"Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, Monsieur, j'ai lu L'Histoire de Poudlard. C'était génial et ça aide.'' dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Tu l'as lu, toi aussi ? Je l'ai lu il n'y a pas si longtemps. " dit agréablement le directeur.

''Oui Monsieur, je l'ai fait.'' répondit Harry.

''Ah, de la tarte au citron ! Je l'adore ! En veux-tu une part, Harry ?'' demanda le Directeur, changeant soudainement de sujet.

''Je voudrais bien une part de tarte aux fraises s'il vous plaît." demanda Harry presque timidement.

''Oh, tu préfères la fraise au citron ? J'adore le citron, en particulier des bonbons au citron et les sorbets citron, deux spécialités moldus qui sont très bonnes, si tu me le permets." bavarda Dumbledore.

''Qui est-ce ? Demanda Severus tandis qu'il les rejoignit en s'asseyant.

''Ah, Severus ! Voici Harry et Harry voici le Professeur Snape. Il est votre-'' commença le directeur, mais il n'eut pas la chance de terminer sa présentation.

''Le Professeur de Potions. Je sais Monsieur, je l'ai lu.'' dit Harry.

''Êtes-vous doué en Potions ?'' demanda franchement Severus tout en regardant Harry curieusement. Comme le garçon n'avait aucune ressemblance avec sa famille, il ne savait pas qu'il parlait à un Potter.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les faire, Professeur, mais je suis très bon pour la théorie." répondit Harry.

''Filius !'' Appela Albus, alors que le Professeur en question venait juste d'arriver.

''Bonjour Albus, Severus ! Et qui est-ce ? Reste-il du déjeuné pour moi ?'' Demanda le petit professeur joyeusement, faisant apparaître ses bagages dans sa chambre.

''Bien sur il en reste, et voici Harry.'' Dit Albus.

''Je vois, je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer Harry. Je suis le Professeur Flitwick, le Professeur de Sortilège." déclara Flitwick, toujours aussi gai.

''Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer aussi Monsieur.'' dit Harry timidement. Il n'avait jamais rencontré autant de nouvelles personnes aussi vite avant.

''Severus, Poppy veut vous parler." dit le directeur en se tournant vers Severus quand il vit que celui ci avait fini son repas, car il savait que le jeune homme quitterait immédiatement la table dès qu'il lui dirait. Severus était trop maigre à son goût, donc Albus ne voulait pas qu'il parte sans finir son déjeuné.

Et effectivement...

''Je vais aller la voir immédiatement.'' dit Severus en se levant.

"Très bien." dit le directeur en mangeant encore un autre part de tarte au citron, ses yeux scintillant très fortement en regardant le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un fils. Tant de choses avaient changé en dix ans.

* * *

''Au revoir Maman, au revoir Papa ! Au revoir Roxy !'' dit Nick en agitant la main du Poudlard Express qui quittait la gare.

Nick s'assit dans un compartiment vide, car il savait que les gens seraient à sa recherche. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'être entouré par des gens. Tout le monde l'aimait. Souriant quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit que c'était Ronald Weasley.

''Hey Ron ! " dit Nick avec un sourire radieux.

''Hey Nick ! Je suis trop content d'aller à Poudlard !'' sourit joyeusement Ron.

"Tu as une tache de suie sur ton nez. Tu es venu par cheminette ?" demanda Nick désinvolte.

''Euh, non." déclara Ron en essayant de nettoyer la tâche dont Nick parlait car il ne voulait pas être gêné plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû laisser sa maman supprimer la saleté, mais il avait été trop excité.

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit, et un garçon blond se tenait là avec deux garçons à l'air stupide à ses côtés.

"On dit que Nick Potter est dans ce compartiment. Ça doit être toi. Viens avec moi et je vais t'aider à trouver le bon genre de personnes." déclara le garçon blond, regardant directement Nick et en ignorant totalement Ron.

''Bien sûr. Quel est ton nom ?" demanda Nick, aimant la manière dont il lui parlait et sa façon de s'habiller.

''Mon nom est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'' dit Draco en souriant et en tendant la main.

''Comme dans ''enfant de Mangemort'' ? Désolé, je ne m'associe pas avec des Mangemorts.'' répondit Nick en frissonnant. Sa réputation serait traînée dans la boue.

''Très bien alors, tu peux traîner avec de la racaille toute la journée si tu veux.'' ricana Draco en regardant Ron dégoutté. Le taudis des Weasley n'avait pas de salle de bain ? Il avait l'air sale.

''Je le préfère lui que toi.'' dit Nick défensivement.

''Tu vas le regretter Potter.'' se renfrogna Draco tandis qu'il partait sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

''Désolé pour ça " s'excusa Nick, bien que pas vraiment sincère.

''C'est bon.'' dit Ron.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu un crapaud ?" demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus qui rentra dans le compartiment.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis désolé de ne pas pourvoir t'aider. '' déclara Nick avec un faussement poli et un sourire charmant.

''C'est pas grave. Oh et d'ailleurs, tu as le visage sale. Tu aurais pu au moins te laver.'' dit la fille à Ron en pointant son nez avant de les quitter, refermant la porte coulissante derrière elle.

''Excuse moi.'' dit Ron en quittant le compartiment. C'était la deuxième personne qui lui disait ça alors il fallait qu'il aille aux toilettes tout de suite pour se débarrasser de ça.

Il revient après 10 minutes, son visage rouge d'avoir été frotté supposa Nick. Son visage était maintenant propre, comme l'étaient ses mains, donc il avait l'air beaucoup mieux. Lorsque Ron venait chez lui, il était toujours propre, donc Nick se demandait pourquoi il était sale aujourd'hui.

''Alors, penses-tu que nous allons gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année ?" demanda Nick.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils finiraient à Gryffondor alors sans plus tarder, ils commencèrent à parler plus en détail de Quidditch. En fait, ils passèrent tout le trajet à de parler de leurs équipes favorites.

Enfin en gare de Pré au Lard, ils mirent leurs uniformes scolaires, créant une triste disparité. Les vêtements de Nick étaient tout neufs et scintillants, rendant ceux de Ron dix fois plus de seconde main. S'il y avait bien quelques choses que Ron enviait à propos de son meilleur ami, c'était son argent et sa renommée. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être ami avec lui, car après tout, quoi de mieux pour se faire reconnaître ?

''Par ici les premières années ! Par ici !'' Cria Hagrid, une lampe dans ses larges mais bien en chair.

''Venez, ne soyez pas timide, maintenant. C'est ça venez par ici.'' Une fois que l'homme était sûr qu'il avait toutes les premières années, il marcha pesamment au loin.

''Bon, pas plus de quatre par barque, allez-y maintenant.'' dit Hagrid en les plaçant dessus. Celui-ci en avait une pour lui. Nick en obtenu une sur laquelle il laissa seulement monter Ron dessus, comme ça il ne laissera personne l'écrasé. De plus il le méritait, il était Nick Potter après tout.

Ils eurent tous le souffle coupé quand ils virent pour la première fois l'ancien château, même Nick ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être béat. L'endroit était vraiment incroyable, comme ses parents l'avaient décrit lors de ses histoires au coucher.

Ils descendirent des barques en frissonnant, car à présent, la nuit était tombée et il faisait frisquet. Peu de temps après, ils quittèrent le hangar à barques et grimpèrent les escaliers menant à la grande porte.

Hagrid leva sa grande main costaud et frappa à la porte, où un professeur les accueillit. Il lui dit "Voici les premières années, Professeur.''

''Merci Hagrid.'' lui dit McGonagall, puis face au premières années. ''Suivez-moi.'' ordonna la femme. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés un chignon serré, elle balaya la pièce d'un regard strict.

Elle les conduit au hall d'entré et les arrêta de nouveau juste devant l'entrée des portes principales de la grande salle. C'était là où Harry rejoint tranquillement l'arrière du groupe, venant d'une petite antichambre ou il avait été conduit à peu de temps avant que les barques n'arrivent, comme le directeur lui avait dit de faire. Il ne voulait pas faire une entrée remarqué ou il serait tout simplement accusé d'être jaloux de son frère à nouveau. Il suivit alors la direction et personne ne l'avait remarqué.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de la rentrée est sur le point de commencer. Mais avant que vous puissiez goûter à la délicieuse nourriture, vous devez être répartis dans vos Maisons. Elles sont Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ce sera votre maison pour les sept prochaines années, et elle deviendra presque une deuxième famille. Un bon comportement vous fera gagner des points à votre Maison, tandis qu'enfreindre des règles vous fera perdre des points. Je reviens sous peu, alors assurez-vous d'être présentable'' dit McGonagall.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle pendant environ cinq minutes, puis revint et annonça ''Ils sont prêts à vous recevoir maintenant. Allons-y, la répartition va commencer.".

Un silence surplomba la salle, les premières années furent mené à l'avant de celle-ci où était assis sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau miteux.

Tout le monde regardait le chapeau qui remua, puis il commença à chanter. Harry le fixa comme si des jambes avaient poussé et que maintenant il pouvait marcher. Le souvenir d'un 'choixpeau' qui chantait lui donnerait l'envie de rire quand il en aurait besoin. Il avait toujours besoin d'un bon rire avec la vie qu'il menait.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! *

Des applaudissements éclatèrent, que ce soit pour la chanson elle-même ou tout simplement parce que la fin n'était pas connue.

''Quand j'appellerai votre nom, asseyez-vous sur le tabouret et placez le chapeau sur votre tête. Il sera alors quel maison vous convient le mieux.'' déclara le professeur McGonagall en donnant instructions.

Elle regarda ensuite le parchemin qu'elle tenait et commença à appeler les noms dessus. Le premier nom choqua la Grande Salle car il était complètement dans le désordre.

"Potter, Nick!"

Des murmures éclatèrent lorsqu'il marchait jusqu'à l'escalier et s'assit. Comme si c'était un crime qu'il ait dû être réparti. Tout les Potter était allés à Gryffondor depuis... toujours.

''LE Nick Potter ?''

''Il est ici ? Super !''

"Nick Potter, comme dans, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? Cool !" "Hmm." une petite voix masculine parla dans son esprit. ''Où te mettre ? Tu as de l'ambition, tu es prêt à tout faire pour ce que tu veux... Serpentard serait bien pour toi... après tout, tu es rusé et manipulateur..."

''Pas Serpentard ! S'il vous plaît pas Serpentard ! Mettez moi à Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît ! Mes parents me tueront et le public va me crucifier si je finis à Serpentard !'' plaida Nick l'air malade et pris de panique. Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas être vu sous le chapeau sinon les professeurs et les étudiants se seraient demandés ce qui se passait.

"Hmm, très bien alors ... Le meilleur est GRYFFONDOR !" Les acclamations étaient plus forte que jamais tandis que Nick Potter descendit du tabouret et alla d'un air suffisant à la table des Gryffondor. La tête haute de supériorité, il avait prouvé, une fois de plus, qu'il pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait même forcé le Choixpeau de le mettre autre part. Il n'était pas à Serpentard, comment le Choixpeau avait osé penser une chose pareille ?

"Abbott, Hannah!"

POUFSOUFFLE !

"Bones, Susan!"

POUFSOUFFLE !

Harry regarda les élèves défiler, se faufiler ou courir vers le chapeau, s'en vêtir et être placés dans une maison. Il se demandait dans quelle maison il serait mis, mais il pensa qu'il serait probablement à Serpentard.

"Granger, Hermione!"

GRYFFONDOR !

"Malfoy, Draco!"

SERPENTARD !

"Patil, Padma!"

SERDAIGLE !

"Patil, Parvati!"

GRYFFONDOR !

Puis vint Perks, Sally-Anne, et enfin ''Potter, Harry !".

Harry avança calmement vers le Choixpeau en entendant les exclamations de surprises dans toute la salle. Pas beaucoup de gens savaient pour lui après tout. Il était mentionné qu'une seule fois dans tous les livres et c'était en une seule une phrase.

"Le jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ?"

"Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un jumeau !"

"Il n'a jamais été mentionné auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?"

''Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous ici? Une telle ambition, de la ruse lorsque tu as besoin de l'être, tu aimes les livres et tu as soif de savoir oui ... tellement plus facile à placer que ton frère ! " Murmura le Choixpeau, en souriant presque largement dans l'esprit de Harry Potter.

* * *

Partie 2

''SERDAIGLE !'' hurla le Chapeau peu de temps après.

La mâchoire du Professeur Rogue chuta, incapable de croire que l'enfant avec qui il avait parlé tout à l'heure était l'enfant de James Potter. En observant les jumeaux, il remarqua qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien mis à part leur tailles, les yeux et la couleur des cheveux. Il pourrait dire en regardant Nick Potter qu'il était bien un Potter. Mais en regardant l'autre, il ne vit guère de ressemblance avec les Potter chez le garçon, ou même de Lily, ce qui était étrange. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce Potter. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres et n'était pas à Gryffondor. Il y eut quelques annonces après la répartition (ne pas aller dans le couloir du troisième étages ou dans la Forêt Interdite, ainsi que sur les produits interdits pour faire des farces), puis Dumbledore fit signe et la nourriture apparut sur toutes les tables.

* * *

Table Gryffondor

Ron était assis à côté de Nick, comme d'habitude car ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout.

"Alors ton frère est à Serdaigle ? Bizarre. C'est comme les jumelles Patil.'' dit Ron avant de boire une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille.

"Oui, nous n'avons jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde. Je pense qu'il est jaloux de moi qui suis célèbre. Tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais, moi je le serais un jour puisque je suis le héros du peuple." déclara Nick fièrement.

James et Lily avaient pourri gâté Nick, qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, mais il était poli, bien élevé et parlait bien. Pour tout le monde, il était le fils parfait et il l'utilisait à son avantage à chaque occasion.

''Oui, c'est probablement juste un crétin jaloux.'' dit Ron en hochant la tête et étant immédiatement d'accord avec lui.

''Je vais écrire une lettre et l'envoyer à la maisons sur son propos. Tout le monde dans la famille est à Gryffondor depuis que la lignée Potter existe.'' fronça les sourcils Nick, l'air déçu.

''Je sais, ma propre famille est à Gryffondor depuis des générations aussi.'' dit Ron compréhensif.

Nick sourit en hochant la tête. Peut-être que Ron le comprenait plus que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il était le meilleur ami de Ron et bien sûr c'était génial de traîner avec lui. Il aimait le Quidditch autant que lui, mais il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant que Ron le comprenait comme ça.

* * *

Table Serdaigle

Les premières années parlaient déjà les uns aux autres, apprenant à se connaître. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire ou dire, comme il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant. Il mangeait son dîner tranquillement et quand on lui posait une question, il répondait. Ils voulaient surtout savoir au sujet de son frère.

''Quelle est la couleur préférée de ton frère ?''

''Quel est la matière préférée de ton frère ?''

''Qu'est-ce que ton frère aime ?''

''Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Gryffondor avec ton frère?''

''Qu'est-il arrivé la nuit d'Halloween ? Comment ton frère a-t-il détruit Vous-Savez-Qui ?"

C'était ce genre de questions qu'on lui posait à profusion et Harry commençait à s'énerver. Le pire était qu'il ne connaissait pas les réponses à toutes les questions, mais il savait qu'il ne les aurait de toute façon pas dit. Il se sentit presque fondre en larmes, personne ne se souciait vraiment de lui, c'était seulement au sujet de son frère. Même ses propres camarades de maison ne cherchaient pas à le voir lui ! Soupirant, il était assis là, morose, à manger son dîner.

* * *

La soirée d'Harry semblait s'éterniser, mais pour tous les autres le temps passa vite et avant qu'ils le remarquent, Dumbledore s'était levé. Il leur souhaita chaleureusement une bonne nuit, de bien dormir avant d'ajouter autre chose.

''Maintenant, avant d'aller au lit, la Chanson de l'École !'' cria le Directeur.

Les élèves de Serpentard ainsi que le personnel restèrent silencieux alors que le reste de l'école se ridiculisait en chantant la Chanson de l'École. _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard_. Nick Potter la chanta en entier avec tout le monde. Cependant Severus vit que Harry Potter était resté silencieux tout au long de celle-ci.

La chanson se termina en une lente marche funèbre, orchestré par les jumeaux roux résidents à la table de Gryffondor. Les gens savaient que c'était Fred et George Weasley, des farceurs. Harry était content que ça finisse, il voulait juste aller au lit et dormir afin d'échapper à toutes les questions difficiles.

Ils furent conduits à la tour de Serdaigle aux côtés des gryffondors. Quand ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, les gryffondor et les serdaigles se séparèrent pour aller à leurs tours respectives. Ils prirent les escaliers qui bougeaient tout seul, appelés 'escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes'. Harry n'en fut pas tellement surpris.

Le préfet de Serdaigle expliqua que l'entrée de la tour avait pour mécanisme d'ouverture de répondre correctement à une question. Celle-ci étant différente à chaque fois. Dans la salle commune il fit un long discours de bienvenue. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter, ses yeux étaient captivés par les livres qu'il était impatient de lire.

A la fin du discours, un autre préfet s'avança et dit "Les elfes de maison ont du monter vos malles et vos autres affaires jusqu'aux dortoirs des premières années. Il suffit juste d'aller de chambre en chambre sur celles qui ont la mention première année pour trouver la votre. Les filles sont à la porte de droite et les garçons celle de gauche. Nous Serdaigle avons de la chance, car il n'y a que deux personnes maximum dans une chambre et un espace approprié pour une armoire, une commode, un bureau et une grande bibliothèque pour chacun des occupants de la pièce. Comme ça, vous avez beaucoup d'espace pour décompresser. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant."

Au Manoir Potter, une grande partie de la décoration était en rouge et or. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ces couleurs, mais pas autant qu' _eux_. Le bleu et le jaune doux du dortoir Serdaigle était beaucoup plus facile à vivre pour lui. Ils l'aidaient à se calmer. Il alla à sa malle et l'ouvrit puis commença à ranger ses affaires sur les étagères et dans les tiroirs. Il avait une chambre plus petite que la sienne au Manoir, mais il s'y sentait déjà plus comme à la maison.

Avant qu'il ne termine, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il débloqua et l'ouvrit pour voir un autre garçon de première année debout derrière. Le garçon dit sans préambule : ''Je suis à la recherche de ma malle. Ça te dérange si je vérifie ici ?"

"Il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans cette chambre donc elle ne peut pas être ici.'' lui dit Harry en poussant la porte de façon à ce qu'elle soit assez ouverte afin que l'autre garçon puisse voir qu'il y avait en effet aucun autre lit dans la petite chambre.

D'abord le garçon semblait un peu fatigué. Puis son expression tourna en suspecte, enfin il devint en colère et grogna presque ''Pourquoi as-tu obtenu une chambre individuel ? Tu es un Potter. C'est la première fois que l'un des vôtres va à Serdaigle ! Toute ma famille a été à Serdaigle depuis des générations, donc si quelqu'un doit avoir une chambre individuelle ça devrait être moi ! Sors, je trouve ma malle et je vais ici, Potter.". La façon dont le garçon cracha le dernier mot sonna comme du venin.

Cela déçu Harry en plus de le mettre en colère. Les yeux tirés et d'une voix délibérément calme, il déclara ''Je n'ai pas choisi cette chambre. Si tu as un problème avec ceci vois ça avec les elfes de maison. Pendant ce temps là je vais au lit. Bonne nuit.''. Il claqua ensuite la porte et la verrouilla avant que l'autre garçon n'ait une chance de réagir.

Sans le savoir il avait également mis en place un sort de silence (qui s'effaçerait le matin), de sorte qu'il finit de déballer ses affaires et grimpa dans le lit sans entendre le garçon dehors qui criait et hurlait des blasphèmes. Il ne savait pas que l'autre garçon fut envoyé à leur Directeur de Maison et qu'il écopa d'une retenue et perdit des points. Il ne savait pas non plus à propos de l'étrange division qu'il avait causé à Serdaigle en refusant d'être intimidé par un Sang Pur arrogant. Certains d'entre eux le respectait pour cela, d'autres le détestaient, mais aucun d'eux n'était vraiment sûr de ce qu'ils devaient penser de lui, de sorte que le lendemain matin, rien ne changea pour lui.

Il ne sut pas avant le matin que son nom était maintenant écrit sur une petite plaque sur la porte. Celle-ci était apparue devant la porte pendant la nuit (chaque porte avait une plaque avec les noms des occupants de la pièce sur eux), mais ce fut un avantage qu'il apprécia vraiment. Au moins, seul dans sa chambre, il n'aurait pas à répondre toute l'année aux questions des membres de sa maison au sujet de son frère

* * *

Bientôt, tout le monde se réveilla pour leur premier jour d'école. Bâillant, Harry se réveilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des premières années pour prendre sa douche avant la ruée du matin. Il s'habilla rapidement de ses robes d'école et prit ses nouveaux livres, qu'il avait déjà lu plusieurs fois déjà. Il avait mit des sorts sur son sac pour le rendre léger comme une plume et sans fond. Il mit tous ses livres de classe dans le sac, avec beaucoup de parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre.

Quand il quitta sa chambre, il fit en sorte qu'elle ne puisse s'ouvrir qu'à sa magie car il ne voulait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires personnelles. Qui savait ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Ils pourraient voler ses affaires et lui faire faire des choses comme l'obliger à répondre à leurs questions au sujet de son frère ou écrire leurs essais pour eux. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il lui fallut vingt minutes pour y arriver car il s'était perdu à trois reprises avant de trouver le bon chemin. Le Grand Hall était déjà plein de gens, personne ne leva les yeux quand Harry entra, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il était habitué à ce genre de traitement. S'asseyant près d'un garçon, il ne sut pas la différence par rapport à la nuit dernière. Il cligna des yeux quand Filius Flitwick lui tendit son emploi du temps avec un air gai et un sourire fier. Immédiatement, il commença à le détailler.

Harry avait vu la chouette familiale remettre une lettre à son frère. Il ne fut pas surpris, bien qu'attristé, quand rien ne vint pour lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de recevoir quelque chose, mais ça lui fit mal car ils ne l'avaient même pas féliciter, ou même dit combien ils étaient déçus. Harry détestait vraiment d'être ignoré et à certains égards lui crier dessus était beaucoup mieux, au moins cela signifiait qu'ils savaient qu'il existait.

Il fut plus en mesure de profiter de son petit déjeuner que certains autres. En effet certains avaient tout juste le temps de prendre leurs horaires avant de devoir repartir vers leurs dortoirs afin d'aller chercher leurs livres. Harry, lui, avait déjà tous les livres dont il aurait besoin pour l'année dans son sac.

'J'ai la plupart de mes classes avec Serpentard. C'est mieux que Gryffondor je suppose. Moins je serais avec mon frère mieux ça sera.' pensa Harry alors qu'il continuait à lire (et mémoriser) son emploi du temps.

Il mit son emploi du temps à l'avant de son sac de sorte à toujours être capable de le voir, il se demanda à quoi la Métamorphose, son premier cours de la journée, allait ressemblait. Il se demanda également comment McGonagall serait. Ce serait une matière facile car il avait appris la Métamorphose il y a longtemps.

'Je devrais y aller maintenant, ça pourrait me prendre un certain temps pour trouver la salle' pensa Harry. Il hocha la tête puis se leva, prit un peu de pain grillé et en enduit de confiture avant de partir de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Il fut surpris de trouver la salle de Métamorphose assez facilement et il entra dans la classe. Sur l'avant du bureau était assis un chat tigré gris et noir, un air sévère avec la marque des lunettes autour de ses yeux. Puisqu'il était dans les premiers, il alla au fond de la salle et prit son livre en attendant que la classe commence. Il dut se retenir de rire quand son frère et Ron trébuchèrent dans la salle avec plusieurs minutes de retard et l'air désordonné.

"Merci Merlin, elle n'est pas là." déclara Ron en s'asseyant. Il n'y avait plus que deux sièges à gauche et ils étaient juste devant.

Soudain, le chat tigré gris et noir sur le bureau se déplaça vers l'avant, sauta et devint la sévère professeur McGonagall.

''Je devrais peut-être transformer l'un de vous en une montre à gousset, ainsi au moins l'un de vous sera peut être à l'heure." dit le professeur McGonagall, sonnant à la fois agacée et un peu amusée de les effrayer quand elle était redevenue de sa forme d'animagus chat à la normale.

''Désolé Professeur McGonagall. C'est la faute de Ron.'' répondit le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu tout en donnant à la femme un sourire charmant.

"Très bien. Asseyez-vous, Mr. Potter." ordonna McGonagall et Nick s'assit à côté de Ron rapidement. "Mr. Thomas, je veux que vous distribuiez ce qui est dans cette boîte." continua le professeur en pointant Dean Thomas de sa baguette puis la boîte.

''Oui Madame !'' dit le garçon en glissant de sa chaise.

"Maintenant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous en Métamorphose. Mon nom est professeur McGonagall et je veux que vous travailliez très dur dans cette salle de classe. Je n'accepterai rien de moins." déclara le professeur McGonagall, ses lèvres pincées, son chignon et ses robes de sorcière verte lui donnant l'air encore plus intimidante.

Une fois que tout le monde eut une allumette, Thomas se rassit et le professeur fit un pas en avant, commandant l'attention des étudiants avec une aura émanant de sa personne et indiquant qu'elle n'accepterait pas de bêtises dans sa classe.

''Je veux que tout le monde prenne son livre et lise le premier chapitre. J'attribuerai cinq points à une maison si l'un de vous arrive à transfigurer son allumette en une aiguille aujourd'hui. Comme il est rare que quelqu'un soit en mesure de le faire, les points seront bien mérités. Très peu ont été en mesure de le faire depuis le temps que je travaille ici.'' dit le professeur McGonagall. La classe commença à travailler tout de suite.

Après 10 minutes de silence, la sorcière dit ''Bravo Nick ! Encore un peu et elle sera entièrement métamorphosée ! Si vous en êtes capable, je vous accorderai cinq points supplémentaires." offrit le professeur McGonagall en souriant légèrement.

Bien sûr, Nick était bon en Métamorphose... Ils l'étaient tout les deux en fait, mais Nick avait obtenu toute l'aide dont il avait besoin tandis que Harry devait le faire lui-même. La raison pour laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque ne réussisse était parce que les parents n'enseignaient pas à leurs enfants la Métamorphose. Peu de gens aimaient la Métamorphose, mais James Potter était bon dans cette matière et ses fils avaient pris de lui. La plupart des Sang-Purs étaient trop occupés à apprendre des leçons de latin et de bonne conduite, des leçons d'étiquette Sang-Pur et de magie noir pour apprendre quelque chose comme la Métamorphose.

Harry, lui-même, l'avait fait presque immédiatement mais personne ne le remarqua, ni lui ni les saphirs bleus qui chutèrent dans la réplique du sablier de Serdaigle sur le mur de la classe. C'était un doublon plus petit que celui de la Grande Salle et chaque classe avait de petites doublons sur un mur. Même son partenaire ne le remarqua pas, il essayait de réussir lui-même et sa concentration était totale sur l'allumette. Si McGonagall avait regardé de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle aurait vu qu'Harry et une fille née-moldus avaient réussit avant Nick. La jeune fille était la même que celle du train et avait les cheveux touffus ainsi que des dents de devant plus grandes que la normale. Elle semblait déçue que la professeur ne la regarde pas, tandis qu'Harry avait juste l'habitude de ne pas être remarqué.

Harry détourna les yeux de la jeune fille, dégoûté, pensant 'chouchou des prof'. Il détestait les gens comme ça, son frère l'était aussi, à attendre des remerciements pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était pathétique et ennuyeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser : 'Elle a beaucoup à apprendre. Personne n'aura de louange, pas quand Nick Potter est là, ce ne sera pas pour vous. ' Il secoua la tête à cette pensée.

''Très bien Mr Potter !'' sourit le Professeur McGonagall soudainement. ''Et 5 points pour Gryffondor !"

La cloche sonna peu de temps après, tout le monde rangea et commença à partir. McGonagall pensa qu'une seule personne avait réussit à Métamorphoser son allumette. Une fois que les élèves disparurent, la femme réunit rapidement tous les essais d'allumettes. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle réalisa que trois personnes avaient réussit à les transformer en une aiguille. Elle n'eut aucune idée de qui étaient les deux autres, mais elle avait soudainement hâte de poursuivre cette année. Trois étudiants prometteurs, le tout dans une classe... Elle avait besoin de comprendre qui ils étaient. Elle pourrait bientôt vérifier sur la liste pour voir qui avait gagné de points...

Elle n'avait pas réalisée qu'elle avait passé toute l'heure à essayer d'aider Nick à changer son allumette jusqu'à ce moment. Mais elle rejeta ce constat car il était sans importance. Elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute l'aide dont qu'il pourrait avoir besoin. Elle savait pour la prophétie car Albus et James ne lui cachaient rien.

* * *

Les premières années se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours qui était celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, seulement Harry voulait rire, c'était une plaisanterie. Il espérait juste que le professeur jouait avec eux pour le premier jour. Il était un imbécile complet et il bégayait. Harry alla à l'arrière de la classe, agacé en quelques instants et commença à lire un livre tandis qu'une plume enchantée écrivait tout ce que son professeur disait. Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il ait pu la charmer afin qu'elle attende que l'homme bégayant finisse de parler avant d'écrire, sinon les notes auraient ressemblé à une liasse de parchemin remplis de lignes ondulées et de lettres en trop. Il jeta juste un regard sur le parchemin, il apprendrait plus avec celui-ci que de la bouche remplie de bégaiement de l'homme.

Le cours de Sortilège était super, tout comme le petit professeur et chef de la maison de Harry qui était très compétent et heureux. Il faisait bien attention à tout le monde aussi, donc Harry décida qu'il aimait le professeur Flitwick. Ils devaient lire à nouveau le première chapitre, cependant le livre de sortilèges était beaucoup plus grand que le livre de métamorphose. Les sorts étaient plus faciles globalement. Harry passa l'heure à lire son livre et faire semblant d'essayer de travailler le sort. Nick jeta le sort correctement tout de suite. Lily lui avait enseigné comment faire. Harry savait comment le faire aussi, mais ne voulait pas attirer attention sur lui dans une classe où l'enseignant faisait attention aux autres élèves. Il choisit donc de ne pas travailler le sort correctement.

Il ne voulait pas être battu ou recevoir des lettres lui disant combien il cherchait à avoir de l'attention. Il se rappela brièvement une époque quand il était petit, il avait essayé l'un des balais de la famille. Ça avait été amusant et il volait vraiment bien. Nick ne savait pas encore le faire. James l'avait appeler un 'traqueur d'attention' et son frère l'avait frappé au visage à ce moment-là.

Avec un petit frisson, Harry se reconfirma qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui quand il partageait une matière avec Nick.

Enfin la classe se termina et Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour pour voir Nick. L'autre garçon était déjà parti avec presque tous les Gryffondor, alors Harry appela "Professeur !''.

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Mr Potter ?'' demanda le Professeur Flitwick joyeusement, le rejoignant à son bureau

"Pouvez-vous vérifier mon sort avant que je parte, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda l'enfant de onze ans.

Au signe de tête du petit professeur et au ''Vas-y', Harry lança parfaitement le sort.

"Oh, bon travail ! Vous avez réussit ! Cinq points pour Serdaigle !" annonça joyeusement Flitwick.

"Allez y, maintenant !" ajouta le professeur, chassant le garçon heureux hors de la salle.

Puis vint Potions qui se déroulait avec les poufsouffles. Dieu merci, il n'avait plus d'autre classe avec son frère. S'asseyant sur un siège dans la salle de Potions, il commença à lire son livre en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir entrer dans la salle de classe, et aucun n'était assis près de lui. Il se demandait ce qui se passait. Il était devant et savait que les élèves en général évitaient l'avant. Haussant les épaules, il se cacha derrière son livre. Il n'était pas mal installé du tout, il avait une place supplémentaire pour toutes ses affaires et tout le banc pour lui-même. Il constata qu'il aimait ça et donc ne se sentit pas mis à l'écart car aucun d'eux ne voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

''Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.'' L'ensemble du discours avait été déclaré d'une voix presque chuchotante, mais jusqu'au dernier des cornichons ça avait ressorti comme un coup de tonnerre. **

Après une pause, l'homme en robe noire déclara ''Sur le tableau sont écrites les instructions d'une potion assez simple, La guérison des furoncles. Notez ces instructions, car vous serez de brassage prochainement. Actuellement, vous auriez déjà dût prendre des notes."

Il ne tourmentait pas les poufsouffles ou les serdaigles autant qu'il le faisait avec les gryffondors dans ses cours de Gryffondor/Serpentard. Les classes Serdaigle/Poufsouffle étaient les meilleurs classes et les plus pacifiques, probablement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre maison. Non, c'était entre les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Severus savait que Voldemort avait non seulement recruté à Serpentard mais aussi des gens de chaque maison. Il ne se faisait également aucune illusion, pas comme tout le monde. Il savait que Voldemort reviendrait. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle il agissait comme il le faisait. Il savait que quand Voldemort serait revenu, ça allait être plus difficile. Eh bien, certaines personnes savaient que Voldemort serait de retour, comme Dumbledore, McGonagall, les Potter et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre... pas assez.

Le Maître des Potions était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à agir dans cette classe, parce qu'elle n'était pas la classe où il serait très regardé... Ce n'était pas la classe Nick Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Il fut surpris quand il lut le registre et réalisa qu'Harry Potter était dans sa classe. Il rechercha le garçon quand il fit l'appel et il le trouva dans le coin de la pièce, prêt à prendre des notes après avoir écrit les instructions de la potion. Severus garda un œil sur le garçon tout au long de la prise de notes, après l'appel nominal et ensuite pendant le brassage. Le jumeau Potter jeune couvait sa potion avec patience. Il n'avait connu qu'une seule personne qui trouvait autant d'intérêt dans cette matière, lui-même. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait penser de l'enfant.

Même s'il pensait que le garçon était bien, il ne pouvait guère être pris entrain d'être gentil avec le jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il pourrait simplement dire à Voldemort qu'il corrompait le garçon, ce qui pourrait fonctionner. Des membres de la même famille qui se trahissaient ou même des amis était l'un des jeux préférés du Seigneur des Ténèbres en fait. Severus secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Il détestait penser au retour de Voldemort parce ça le mettait de très mauvaise humeur. Soupirant, il décida de ne pas penser au sujet du garçon non plus.

En regardant de loin Harry Potter, il aboya sur les élèves qui étaient sur le point d'ajouter de mauvais ingrédients dans leur potion.

Harry avait vu que son professeur de potions le regardait. Il était confus, comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardé depuis si longtemps, il commença à être mal à l'aise. Il frissonna légèrement, se demandant ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait été choisit et salué en héros. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être à l'aise avec et ne savait pas comment son frère faisait.

* * *

Au dîner, Nick était le centre d'intérêt de la journée. Regardant par dessus son épaule, Harry vit que son frère était rouge et semblait prêt à exploser. Les sourcils froncés, il se demanda ce qu'il était arrivé.

Il commença donc à écouter les Serdaigle parler jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui était arrivé.

"...le professeur Snape était vraiment mesquin avec lui..."

"...lui posait des questions de potions qu'il ne connaissait pas..."

"...je les connaissais moi'' dit une fille née-moldus avec cheveux touffus...

'Cette fille m'énerve. Je souhaite juste qu'elle garde son nez hors de mes affaires. Merci Merlin, je ne l'ai pas dans plusieurs de mes classes.' pensa Harry en secouant la tête. Oh comment il avait envie d'étrangler la fille de née moldus. Bien que, en sa faveur, Harry trouvait amusant que son frère ne puisse pas répondre aux questions alors qu'elle le pouvait. N'avait-il pas lu ses livres ?

Il trouva rapidement les questions auxquelles Nick ne pouvait pas répondre.

"...ne savait pas ce qu'il allait obtenir s'il ajoutait de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'absinthe. Stupide..." 'Asphodèle et de l'absinthe ? N'est-ce pas la Goutte du Mort Vivant ? Je vais vérifier cela.' pensa Harry.

"...ne savait pas où trouver un bézoard..." 'C'est stupide ! C'était sur la deuxième page de __Mille herbes et champignons magiques__ _et_ il disait de le trouver dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Je sais qu'il a le livre.' pensa Harry se demandant ce qui se passait. Son frère n'était pas si stupide, l'était-il ?

"...la dernière était plus facile. C'était une question piège sur la différence entre l'aconit et le tue-loup..."

'Quoi?' dit Harry en clignant des yeux. Oh, Nick était si stupide ! 'Les questions allaient de la plus difficile à la plus facile. Pas étonnant que les serdaigles pensent qu'il est stupide et pourquoi Rogue était énervé ! Il s'agissait de la même foutu plante... !' pensa Harry.

* * *

Avant que qui que ce soit ne le remarque, ce fut la veille des leçons de vol avec quelqu'un du nom de Madame Bibine. Harry était impatient d'y être, mais en ce moment il se promenait le long du terrain de Quidditch et il n'y avait personne.

Nick était bon au vol mais rien de comparable avec Harry. Indéniablement, Harry était le plus rapide, si bien que même Nick dût l'admettre. Le seul problème était que le jumeau plus âgé était un idiot jaloux. Il avait été élevé pour croire qu'il devait être ( et était ) bon en tout, alors pourquoi penserait-il autrement ? Bien que la façon de voler d'Harry était bonne, il n'était pas un fanatique de vol. Il avait juste un naturel qui signifiait que James ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne tenait de lui pour le vol, même si l'homme aurait voulu.

Voulant un avant goût de voler à nouveau, il alla à la remise de balai et en sortit un. Il n'y avait personne pour lui dire qu'il était un 'traqueur d'attention' alors il pouvait voler pendant quelques minutes. Il ferait semblant d'être nul pendant la classe après tout. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été sur un balai. Sa dispute avec son père et son frère ne lui avait jamais donner envie d'aller de nouveau dessus, surtout pas où quelqu'un de la famille le verrait. Il n'était pas un 'traqueur d'attention' et il ne le serait jamais.

Enfourchant le balai, il commença à voler, ne sachant pas qu'il enfreignait le réglement. Après tout, la lettre avait seulement dit qu'un première année n'était pas autorisé à avoir leur propre balai à l'école et non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à voler à l'extérieur de leurs classes supervisées. Il commença à tourner en savourant la liberté que ça lui procurait. Il n'aimait pas le Quidditch (trop concurrentiel à son goût) mais le vol était correct. Il ne voyait rien d'excitant à ce sujet ou en se basant sur des commérages. Cela le faisait se sentir libre en volant pendant quelques minutes, mais il préférait toujours un bon livre.

"POTTER !" hurla McGonagall soudainement en plissant les yeux pour essayer de mieux le voir, car elle n'avait pas ses lunettes.

Jurant silencieusement, il atterrit dans un coin caché en pensant que peut-être s'il disparaissait, la femme ne saurait et pensera que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il réalisa, de qui se moquait-il ? Elle avait crié 'Potter'. Bannissant le balai vers la remise, il courut à la Bibliothèque et enfouit son nez dans un livre en espérant qu'il éviterait en quelque sorte les ennuis.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque et maintenant il était l'heure du dîner. Il venait juste de tourner dans un couloir quand il entendit les voix de son frère et de Ron. S'arrêtant à mis chemin, il écouta leur conversation.

"Non, elle vient de me dire que j'étais le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle." déclara Nick avec un sourire en coin.

''J'y suis allé il y a un moment." répondit Nick en mentant rapidement pour couvrir sa suspicion.

La mâchoire de Harry chuta.

Donc McGonagall avait pensé qu'il était Nick et maintenant son crédit pour son habileté allait à son frère. S'effondrant contre le mur, il arrêta les larmes de couler sur son visage en un acte de pur volonté. Pleurer ne faisait aucune différence. Personne ne se souciait de lui, jamais. Il était préférable de ne pas pleurer sur quoi que ce soit, il l'avait appris à la dure. Il se demandait encore pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait se transformait toujours en une réussite pour son frère... Première fois Voldemort, puis de nombreux autres épisodes de magie accidentelle et maintenant ceci.

N'ayant plus faim, il retourna à son dortoir, ne voulant pas entendre des célébrations sur la façon dont Nick Potter était dans l'équipe de Quidditch. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que tout le monde fasse l'éloge de son frère pour être le meilleur en tout tandis qu'Harry était stupide et inexistant. Sa chambre était mieux que la Grande Salle, même quand il n'avait pas de devoirs pour le distraire car il les avaient déjà finis. Il passa la nuit enfermé dans sa chambre en essayant de se retenir de succomber à l'agonie émotionnelle de la nouvelle d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Avant de s'en rendre compte Halloween était déjà là. Harry redoutait cette date, écouter et regarder tout les gens heureux parler et préparer Halloween. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment célébré et savait qu'il pourrait ne pas y aller sans être remarqué car après tout ils ne se soucient pas de lui.

Il se cacha dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus les bruits de pas de ses camarades de maison. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour s'ennuyer alors il chercha dans sa malle un livre mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il avait tout lu. Prenant sa carte de bibliothèque, qui lui permettait d'emprunter les livres, il se dirigea vers son endroit préféré dans toute l'école.

Il avait l'intention de se rendre à la bibliothèque mais il n'entendit pas le bruit sourd ou ne sentit pas l'odeur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche. Choqué, il tomba lorsque le corridor fut très secoué à chaque pas que fit la chose. Il se demanda par l'enfer ce qu'un géant ou troll faisait à l'école, il recula. Ses yeux le détaillèrent et il découvrit que c'était un troll des montagnes adulte.

"Conjunctiva !" hurla Harry, les yeux écarquillés et sachant que cette bête pourrait, et voudrait, le tuer. Il était encore plus choqué quand il réalisa qu'il y avait un troll dans l'école. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça que quand le troll commença à piétiner autour et donner des coups sur les murs. Heureusement, les murs tenaient jusqu'ici.

* * *

*N/A : La chanson de la répartition a directement été prise du premier livre d'Harry Potter, je ne prétends pas avoir de droit dessus !

**N/A : Je ne pense pas que avoir besoin de le dire, mais le paragraphe a été pris du premier livre Harry Potter :) Je l'aime tout simplement et l'ajoute toujours. Il appartient à JK Rowling.

N/T : J'ai aussi repris la chanson exacte du premier tome ! Il s'agit aussi du véritable extrait de potions du tome 1 (repris de mon propre tome car je ne le trouvais pas en entier sur internet ^^)


	7. Note 62 en ligne

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une petite note pour vous dire que la deuxième partie du 6 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture


End file.
